Agent Varya Romanova
by Alyxx
Summary: Fifteen years ago Natasha Romanoff was kidnapped. Unfortunately she was pregnant at the time. The child is raised by the red room, if Natasha tells Clint then the child could be killed. If this child, her child, lives as she did, as bad as she did. If the child becomes an assasin, what will it mean for Natasha. Why are Starks always involved?
1. Chapter 1 - Varya Romanova

Agent Varya Romanova

My name is Varya Romanova I'm Russian and I was raised by the KGB specifically a secret operation that didn't collapse known as the red room. I am 15 years old and have been here for as long as I can remember.

For my entire life I have been trained. I had never seen the free world so I never knew what they were doing was wrong. I never fought back and I worked as hard as I could. They ran experiments on me but they didn't on anyone else. I wondered why I was so special but I thought it was because I had been there the longest. When other kids were brought in they were scared and confused. The often tried to escape. It was my job to stop them and convince them that that is a bad idea. I went on my one and only mission that was an assassination when I was eight years old.

"Varya we think you are ready for a mission. Your target is Harold Cook. Read the file for the details. You have two hours." My handler said and through a file on to the ground. I was so excited for my first mission. I picked up the file and read. My name would be Penelope Richards. I would be American. I guess the reason my handler spoke in English was to check my understanding. But I had always been good with languages. We had a sort of school here. This was our days.

Morning – 5:00am – 9:00am training.

9:00am – 9:15am breakfast

9:30am – 10:45am world languages.

10:50am – 12:10pm Science/maths.

12:15pm – 2:30pm History / Social ed. (How to act in public) really just how to manipulate someone

2:45pm – 4:10pm Computer science

4:15pm – 9:30pm training

9:40pm – 9:55pm dinner.

Everyone knew that we had a school system so that when we went undercover we didn't seem completely underdeveloped. It meant we could blend in. we spent only 6 years at the school structure before solely training and going on missions. The school began when we were nine and ended when we were 15. So on this mission I had not started school yet but because I had been there longer than the others I already knew 5 languages including Russian, English, French, Spanish and Chinese. On my mission I would be going in as Harold Cook's son's friend. It went well until the part where I was meant to kill him and a SHIELD agent turned up.

"Put your hands up." The agent says as she comes around the corner. I could take the gun off her but I decide not to as while I am incredibly strong I am not the best fighter I know.

"Who are you?" I ask her when I turn to face her.

"Agent Hill of SHIELD. Who are you?" she asks me.

"Penelope Richards." I say. She looks at me and rolls her eyes but doesn't press.

"Penelope why are you trying to kill Darren Cook?" she asks me.

"Because I was told to." I say simply.

"By whom?" she asks.

"Not telling." I say in a childlike manner. I have never been so childish before.

"Penelope you are here because of his dad yes." She says.

"I am here not for Darren yes." I say. Ok not so amazing at languages that didn't quite make sense but I'm Russian.

"You are here because of how bad he is right." She asks I nod. "But if you kill him you are just as bad. Two wrongs don't make a right Penelope. At SHIELD we draw a line. You haven't crossed it yet and I won't let you. Walk away now and I will let you go." She says. She is trying to appeal to my humanity but unfortunately the room doesn't teach us to be humane.

"But he is bad." I say playing the eight year old card.

"Penelope Killing is wrong. No matter the reason. You don't want to do anything wrong. He is part of a bad organisation. But you can't make that better by becoming them." She says. She was right. I never do anything wrong. It's why I don't get beaten as frequently as the other recruits.

"They might kill me." I say in a low voice. I don't want her to take me away from them but she might just leave me alone and I can do my mission and then regret it later.

"Why should you live if he can't." she says. She is being blunt but she realises that it got through to me. I nod and run off to go home. When I return I get beaten badly but they don't kill me. And I heal very quickly so I am really okay. And they didn't send me on assassination mission after that. Just Intel missions.

Right now I am in my room. Alone. Then my door opens.

"Well Varya you have a roommate." A guard says.

"Great." I say and roll my eyes. I picked that up from an American recruit named Thea.

The guard throws a girl older than me in my room. Well more of a cell but I don't care. She falls to the ground and yells in pain.

"Oh shut up." I say. "Let me look. What hurts." I ask knowing that the guard won't send the doctor.

"My Ankle." The girl responds. I check it and sigh with annoyance.

"It's not even broken. You just sprained it." I say. "Now what's your name?" I ask her so she will calm down as I wrap her ankle with some ripped cloth I keep around for injuries.

"Helena Wells." She says.

"I'm Varya Romanova." I say.


	2. Chapter 2 - Escape!

**People seemed intrigued so this will be my kast post for a week so i can write more chapters vefore posting them! enjoy!**

CHAPTER 2 - ESCAPE

2 weeks later.

Helena gets thrown into the room again after being beaten for disobedience. Again.

"You wouldn't be beaten if you did what they wanted you know." I say not meaning it as sarcastic as it sounded.

"Yes but I'm too arrogant for that." She responds. "V why can't you see what they are doing is wrong." She says. I'm not feeling as great as I usually do after another experiment that went wrong and made me break the table. So I lose it here.

"Then let's go." I say. I knock on the door and when the guard opens it I knock him out.

"To the control room I'll plant a bomb then we run." I say. She nods smiling. She seemed dazed.

"Well that escalated quickly." She says.

We get to the control room knocking out a bunch of people. It isn't difficult when they train us to be the best. They really should have seen this coming.

"Wait let me copy over the hard drive to my USB. I hid it when I came here. I'm a tech genius can't live without my USB." She says. I know now that she is 22 years old.

We plant the bombs. Then my radio goes off.

"Varya someone is making an escape. Do what you do and talk them down." The radio says.

"Sorry can't I'm busy." I say then break the radio. We get out and the place blows up. We run to the nearest town.

"We need clothes and supplies." I say so we break into a nearby house we collect clothes food water some money and a laptop. Then we head to a bus stop.

"What is this thing." I say pointing at a bus. I have never been outside the room before except when I was eight so I hadn't seen a lot.

"A bus." Helena says. We get on.

"Alright let's see what they had on their computers." Helena says and looks on the laptop screen "Okay names of all the recruits. Banking stuff and plans." She says with a wow look on her face.

"Do you have any family? We need somewhere to go." I say.

"Um no. sorry. My mum was killed when I was kidnapped and I don't know my father." She says. "Do you have anyone?"

"I don't know. I've lived in the room my entire life." I say.

"What so you were born in the red room?" she says. I shrug my shoulders indicating I had no idea. "Let's check you file." She says and clicks my name. "Let's see training layout, medical records, school results, missions, Ahh" she says but I interrupt.

"Medical records." I say she looks quizzical. "If I was born there they would have a record of it." I explain. She nods and checks.

"Your medical results are not of a fifteen year old girl." She says. "In fact the only results I have heard of before like this was Captain America." She says.

"Who?" I ask. They don't talk about the outside world much in the red room.

"Wow you really were cut off. Anyway Captain America was a soldier in World War 2. He was a test subject for the super soldier serum that enhanced his body and mind." She says. "He was a perfect human being." She says. "Oh birth certificate." She says. "You were born there."

"What does it say?" I ask.

"Um your name your weight when you were born your height. Your parents' names." She says.

"Parent's names?' I say.

"Oh right um your mother's name is Natasha Romanoff and your father is Clinton Barton." She says.

"Romanoff is the English translation of Romanova." I say.

"You took your mothers last name. Oh your parents are having issues." She says. I look at her wondering what the hell she is talking about. She notices the look I am giving her. "Never mind." She says.

"Does it say whether or not they are alive?" I ask.

"No, sorry." She says.

"I don't care." I say. I'm not lying. "If they are alive they might be able to help us." I say.

"In the meantime. We can stay at my flat. It's in America unfortunately. I miss England." She says. I only now realise she has a British accent.

"Let's go." I say. We manage to get out of Russia and to her flat in New York.

"I was thinking. If you have the super soldier serum you could have gotten it from your mother. SHIELD which is a secret organisation that isn't so secret. Anyway they would keep tabs on her. I need to hack into SHIELD to narrow the search field. Oh if I do this it will be better than the time I broke into a bank in monocco that was apparently completely safe." She says excitedly. So she hacks in. 10 minutes later we are in.

"Natasha Romanoff aka the Black Widow." She says.

"What." I say confused as to why she suddenly spoke.

"You remember I was telling you about the Avengers. She is one of them look I found photos." She says. I look at the photos and realise how much I look like my mother.

"Clinton Barton aka Hawkeye. Another Avenger. Your father." She says showing me pictures.

"That must be where I get my talent for archery from." I say. Helena laughs. Then her phone rings.

"Hello?" she asks.

"Oh I was just um checking the weather." She says in response to something I can't hear.

"busted." I mouth to her. She nods.

"Okay see you in five minutes agent Coulson. Please don't break down the door." She says and hangs up.

"Weather. Really." I say to her. She face palms.


	3. Chapter 3 - SHIELD

CHAPTER 3 – SHIELD

We hear a crash and look up to see agents coming in through the door. I duck my head so they don't see my face.

"Will you look at me please miss?" Agent Coulson says. I look up. "Tasha?" he says.

"Who?" I ask.

"What's your name kid?" he asks.

"Varya Romanova." I say.

"Romanova huh. And you're Russian?" he asks.

"No I sound like this because a Russian accent will be an awesome cover right now. Yeah I am Russian." I say trying to sound emotional.

"You two are coming with us." He says. We nod and follow.

"Can I get a cookie? You did break my door after all." Helena says.

"Hel shut up." I say using her nickname.

"But I want a cookie." She whines.

"Seriously if they don't shoot you I will." I say. Then all guns turn to me. Except one soldiers.

"You have a gun." Coulson says.

"Oh yeah do you want that back." I say handing the gun back to the soldier I got it from. Helena laughs.

"Any other weapons?" Coulson asks. I hand him two pocket knives. "And the one on your ankle." He says. I hand it to him. I'm still armed but I let him be smug.

"Now can I have a cookie please." Helena says whining again. Coulson shoots her with an icer.

"Bout time." I say.

We get to the SHIELD hub just as Helena starts to come to.

"Man those icers hurt." She says.

"How do you know about the icers?" Coulson asks.

"I will only speak to Agent Natasha Romanoff." She answers' I hit her. Hard. "OW!" She says.

"fine." Coulson says. We get put in a cell together. Helena munching on a cookie Coulson got her to shut her up. I am staring at the wall with my stoic emotionless face. Agent Romanoff walks in. Helena waves like an idiot. I don't move.

"Why did you want to speak to me?" She asks.

"Because your photos made you look nicer then agent poopy pants. He looks creepy." Helena says.

"Hel you are 22 years old stop acting like a child." I say which must sound funny coming from a 15 year old. "May we speak in private?" I ask Agent Romanoff. She nods and presses a button. Helena is escorted out.

"Well?" Agent Romanoff says after I don't speak for a minute.

"I'm Varya Romanova." I say. She looks shocked for a moment.

"Natalia Romanova, though now it is Natasha Romanoff." She answers.

"So here it is. My friend and I just ran away from a secret organisation inside the KGB called the red room. We had to blow the whole place to hell. We got out of Russia but Hel had the idea to download their hard drive first. We were looking through when we found my birth certificate." I say.

"Wait one moment." She says. She does something with her bracelet then all the cameras and microphones in the room spark and go off. "Continue." She says.

"My parents were written as Natasha Romanoff and Clinton Barton." I say. Then I stop talking. She looks at me and my eyes as if searching for emotion.

"I guess the emotionless mask is a family trait." She says.

"It's not a mask. I don't have emotions unless something really big happens. I assume that is a side effect of whatever experiments were run on me." I explain.

"Alright. You have two options. Option number 1, you go into SHIELD's protection program and never see your friend again. Option number two. You stay. We tell your father and you and Helena go into SHIELD's academies. You would go to operations and your friend to science and technology. I'm sure they would love to get hold of her. I'll let you think. Your friend will be re-joining you." She says and walks out. The cameras turn back on. As she walks out I hear Agent Coulson yell…

"Romanoff what did you do?" I chuckle. Then Helena comes back in.

"Hey V are you ok?" she asks. I give her a nah duh look. "Okay, okay." She says.

Five minutes later the door opens.

"Come on little red!" Helena says to me at the same time Tony Stark says it to Agent Romanoff as they walk in.

"Don't call me that!" both me and agent Romanoff respond. We all give each other looks.

"Anyway." Stark says.

"Have you decided?" Agent Romanoff asks. I look at her and she knows I am choosing the academy. "I will inform Director Fury of your decision." She says and leaves.

"What?" Stark says.

"Anyway V how many time did you beat the battle simulator I created?" Helena asks.

"2/3 stuffed up the first one because the bow broke my arrow." I say.

"Do you think agent Romanoff beat it?" she asks.

"Definitely. And I bet she beat it every time." I respond. She pokes her tongue out at me.

"Seriously are you 22 or 2?" I ask sarcastically.

"You know your social education lessons were clearly your worst subject." She says.

"It wasn't really focused on." I say entirely seriously.

"How did you hack into SHIELD?" Stark asks Helena.

"It's easy. Though harder than the bank in Monaco." She says.

"Okay." Stark says. "But don't act so smug with me. That is my job and if you take that away then I have no job here. Except being a genius." Stark adds.


	4. Chapter 4 - Hey Dad

CHAPTER 4 – HEY DAD

"Well it's confirmed you are Tasha's daughter." Dr Banner says.

"Thankyou Dr Banner." I say.

"Helena do you mind if I take a sample of your blood?" Dr Banner politely asks Helena. I know why but she doesn't.

"Um sure. Why?" she asks curiously.

"Oh just to test a theory I have." He responds. She holds her arm out but looks away when the needle comes.

"Really you don't like needles?" I ask.

"I don't like poky things." She states matter of factly.

"I have to run these through the computer and then talk to the director. Would you two mind waiting in here?" he asks.

"Actually is there a gym or training area we could use here?" I ask knowing that there will be.

"Um yes sure follow me." He says. He shows us to the gym. Helena is on a laptop she stole from Dr Banner's lab. I go over to choose a weapon. That's when I see a few bows and a lot of arrows around. I grab one and start shooting. I empty the quiver and realise I have hit all the targets which doesn't surprise me given I have near perfect eye sight. Then agent Romanoff enters the room with agent Barton.

"Varya. Would you please come over here." She says.

"Of course agent Romanoff." I reply and walk over sitting down next to Agent Romanoff on a bench.

"Um Tasha who is this?" Agent Barton asks agent Romanoff. She nods to me saying to go ahead.

"I'm Varya Romanova." I say, his jaw drops.

"Tasha is there something you have been meaning to tell me for what looks to be about fourteen years." Agent Barton asks.

"Fifteen actually." I say probably not helping the situation.

"Clint Varya is my daughter." Agent Romanoff says.

"Who's the father?" Agent Barton asks sounding hurt.

"You are." Romanoff says. Barton's face goes blank.

"You see um I was raised by the red room." I say hoping he will understand that if agent Romanoff had told him and the room found out I could have been killed. Realisation dawning on his face as he looks to the ground. Then he comes over and hugs me. I have never been hugged before.

"I'm so sorry." He says before releasing me.

"It's alright Agent Barton, really I'm okay." I say reassuringly. Normally I'm not the sentimental type but he looks like he needs it.

"Call me Clint." He says. I nod in understanding.

Meanwhile the test Dr Banner ran on Helena's blood came back, he came running into the room looking flustered. Natasha's hand immediately went to her gun and Clint stood up protectively in front of me. Not that I need it.

"Oh relax." Banner says. "Miss Wells I have your blood work. Would you mind looking over it please?" he says handing her a sheet of paper.

"Um ok…" she says a little confused. Well more than a little. "Um slightly low blood pressure, already knew that, Mother has a positive match, knew that, Father has a positive match, knew tha… wait father has a positive match?" she says a bit distressed. She looks closer.

"No way is he my dad. We have nothing in common." Helena says. Everyone in the room looks at her and rolls their eyes. Then Tony Stark walks in.

"What's with all the fuss?" he asks. Helena hands him the sheet. "Why are you giving me your blood work?" he asks.

"Just read it." She says looking like she is going to pass out. Then he gets the same look on his face. "WHAT! No no no no no. there is a mistake here." He argues. "We have nothing in common." He complains making everyone snicker a little.

"There is no mistake Tony. Miss Wells here, is your daughter." Dr Banner says.

"Thanks for clearing that up Bruce." Tony says sarcastically.

"We'll give you two a minute." I say and we walk out. Well Natasha drags Clint out because he wanted to see if Tony fainted.

"I wonder if Coulson has another cookie?" Hel says though Tony doesn't seem to notice.

"So um kid. What was your mum's name?" he asks.

"Regina Wells." Helena responds. "Do you remember her?" she asks not really expecting him to.

"No I'm sorry kid I don't." he says obviously feeling guilty.

"It's alright." She says.

"No it isn't. I didn't know about you before so obviously I was never around. I'm going to make that up to you. You like computer shit right?" he asks.

"Yes." She says wearily.

"Lets build hover cars!." He says. They both start smiling like iddiots.

"Hey little red. You and your parents can get out of the vents now." Helena yells having heard us. Of course we weren't trying to be quiet.

"Don't call me that." I say as I climb out, then Clint, then Natasha.

"Well there is already a little red, Natasha. So Varya is mini red." Stark says. He and Helena laugh a little.

"NO!" I say as Natasha and I exchange looks.

"Well how about we…." Tony begins to say but a crash of thunder interrupts him.

"It was clear weather." I say, making Clint chuckle.

"Thor's home." Natasha says. Helena starts beaming with excitement.

"Oh can we meet him?" Helena asks.

"Of Course." Tony says.

"Wait did you say Coulson before?" Tony asks Helena nods. "Coulson is dead how did you meet him?"

"What do you mean dead he is the one who brought us in." Hel says.

"Why don't we grab Thor and head home?" Clint says trying to defuse the situation.

"Agent Romanoff are you coming?" I ask as I begin to walk out the door.

"Yes I'm coming, and call me Nat." she says

Then we went outside and saw this huge guy with a big hammer.

"Hello friends, I have returned. Loki has been safely locked away!" Thor says with a big grin on his face. "Who is the child and the woman?" he asks looking at Helena and me.

"I'm Helena." Helena says. "And this is Varya." She says pointing over to me. I nod and smile.

"And why are you too with earths mightiest heroes today?" he asks.

"Because we got arrested by an agent because she hacked into SHIELD." I respond. Nat glares at me.

"They are staying at the tower with us." Tony says.

"We are?" both Helena and I say at the same time.

"Of course you are, I want to see how bird brain goes with Varya around and well why wouldn't you stay Helena?" He says speaking as though it was obvious.

"Well I don't know I just didn't think that you well, never mind." She says. She was playing flappy bird on her phone when she suddenly yells. Being at SHIELD when someone yells everyone goes on alert and grabs a weapon. Even I pulled out my knife. " I beat my high score!" she says and yells again. " Hey V didn't the agent take all your weapons?" she says.

"Well all that he knew about yes." I respond. Everyone laughs but Nat just rolls her eyes.

"Can I try to pick up your hammer?" Helena asks.

"Why couldn't you pick up the hammer?" I ask really confused.

"The person who picks up this hammer if he deem worthy will possess the power of Thor." Helena recites from memory causing everyone to look at her like she is crazy.

"Sure you can try." Thor says and puts his hammer on the ground.

"V you try first, it's less likely to kill you." Helena says, I roll my eyes but go over to the hammer. It glows a sort of red and burns my hand so I let go.

"What the hell was that about?" I ask while Nat and Clint run over to check my hand. "I'm fine guys." I say. Thor watches the exchange with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh my turn!" Tony says doing a jump as he goes over to the hammer. Nothing happens but he can't lift it. "Well at least I didn't get complete rejection like her." Tony says a little upset nothing happened. Nat and I just roll our eyes.

Everyone tried it but nothing happened until Helena had her turn at last. The Hammer glowed but this time just a little gold, barely noticeable. Then she lifted the hammer.

"Lady Helena you have proven yourself worthy somehow, this is truly a day to celebrate we shall have a feast!" Thor says.

"Oh really we don't need to. And how would we afford it?' Helena says.

"Um hello kid you just picked up Thor's hammer. We are throwing a party. I will pay!" Stark says. Nat and I both give him a look that just says NO. "Or we could not…" he says after seeing our looks.

"Let's just go home." Clint says. Everyone starts to walk off but I remember something and quickly run back into SHIELD, I run into the gym and grab the bow I was using before running to Fury's office. I knock on the door until he says to come in.

"Um excuse me Director Fury, would you mind if I used this?" I ask referring to the bow, he seems to look me up and down before nodding. "Thankyou very much Director." I say before leaving.

"Hey kid we were just going to look for you." Clint says as I head to the car we are taking.

"Sorry just had to ask the director for a bow." I explain when I get in the car. He looks at me and just sighs before looking to the front again.

"NO you are not crazing driving us home!" I hear Tony says to Natasha.

"I don't drive crazy I drive fast and only because it is the best way to avoid being followed!" she argues back.

"We are the Avengers. We are always being followed by someone." He says back.

"Well how about someone else drives then." Bruce suggests.

"Not Helena, trust me." I say as Helena rolls her eyes.

"Hey why have a fast car that can turn sharp corners if you don't go fast or turn tight corners?" she says.

"Um well it would be okay if you weren't still on your first set of plates whatever they are called. You are still learning to drive!" I say.

"Well sometimes you've got to run before you can walk." She says back.

"You know that you can't run until you've learnt how to walk or you will keep falling over." I say to her.

"Well you drive then, I assume you have driven a car before." Helena says to me.

"I'm fifteen Helena, no I have not driven a car before. Well not legally and not anywhere with out snow anyway. Also I was under pressure and being shot at." I explain to her.

"Someone just take the damn wheel and drive." Clint says not even volunteering because he knows they won't let him drive after last time. Though he payed for repairs on the car and the cupcake shop.

"What about Bruce drives. So long as we aren't stopped at lights for long and no one is driving stupid we should be fine." Helena says.

"What do you mean be fine?" I ask now not for the first time today I am confused.

"Oh well Dr Banner has a tendency to turn into a big green rage monster that destroys everything in his path if his heart rate gets too high which happens when he is angry. This is why he always gets what he wants." Helena explains making Tony laugh.

"Oh shut up and someone drive the damn car!" Bruce yells. Everyone but me jumps and steps away.

"See if you poke him now it might work." Helena say making Natasha roll her eyes though she was always watching Banner.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to get everyone away. I saw Clint heading to the drivers seat and couldn't think how to get him out without destroying a cupcake shop." Dr Banner says. Everyone laughs but Clint.

"That was low Bruce real low, scaring someone to death so they aren't driving." Clint complains.

"Look I've solved the problem. Pepper is sending a car to pick us up." Tony says.

"Who are you two?" some tall blonde man asks walking up to our small group.

"I'm Helena." Helena says. "Your Captain Rogers as in Steve Rogers as in Captain America!" she says excitedly though I don't understand why. He's just a person even after Helena explained who he was I was not impressed.

"Why are you here and who are you?" he asks directing his focus to me. I'm not fond of strangers. Well not exactly not fond of them it just takes along time for me to trust someone. I trust Helena but she is in the company of her heroes so she isn't thinking clearly. I don't really trust anyone else here but if everyone here trusts him I assume I can trust him with at least my name.

"I'm Varya, and I am here because Helena hacked SHIELD so we were arrested after running to America." I explain. "Oh and we are staying at Mr Stark's tower." I add in probably explaining more than my previous comment.

"Alright I will leave that alone and ask at a later date. Why are we standing by the car instead of driving home?" Captain Rogers asks.

"They were arguing over who was driving then Bruce pretended to loose it to get Clint out of the car and Tony called Pepper so she has sent a car." I explain.

"Should have known that." Rogers responds. 15 minutes later the car arrives and we are on our way to the tower.


	5. Chapter 5 - An Interesting Group Dinner

CHAPTER 5 – AN INTERESTING GROUP DINNER

In the car on the way back to the tower we caught Steve up on everything he had missed.

"So mini red where are you from, like where did you grow up?" Tony asks, I now remember I have been putting on an American accent so as not to draw attention to myself. I drop it and use my real Russian accent when I respond.

"Russia. And don't call me that!" I respond.

"Oh my god you're not American and have a very strong almost not understandable accent. I did not see that coming." He says.

"Yes well I've only known you for about an hour and already I don't find that surprising." I say with all honesty.

"I'm sorry what was that?" he asks pretending not to understand.

"Вашидиотскийбешенствомаленький человек (you're an idiotic infuriating little man)" I say in Russian.

"Varya!" Clint says.

"What?" I ask feigning ignorance.

"See this is why I can work out your report card V." Helena says.

"Hey no ganging up on me." I say though everyone knows that I don't actually care.

"Okay… Helena where do you come from?" Stark asks next.

"England." She says.

"Oh what was your mother like?" he asks.

"She was amazing, beautiful, caring. She always put everyone else before herself. Except in a bus or plane ride. Then its screw everyone else I want the window seat." I say. Everyone chuckles a little bit.

"So Varya who raised you, obviously neither of your parents did so were you adopted or… what?" Tony asks me. Nat just gives him this look that says shut the hell up or I'll kill you and there won't be a body left to find. While Clint just looks down guiltily apparently blaming himself for my child hood. Honestly I wasn't raised that badly. True I never played any games and I never had toys or a family or a home. But I had people looking after me I had a place to stay and a relatively good education. I was beaten on occasion but only when I did something wrong. And I was never an assassin. So while I didn't have a good childhood it was nothing compared to Nat's meaning I don't have a problem talking about it.

"Um actually I was raised by an organisation in Russia. Not the best childhood but there was this one woman who was a doctor who used to sneak me candy on my birthday." I say. Dr Emily Baker died when I was five but I still remember everyday on my birthday she would very carefully sneak me a lolly or two.

"Oh cool." He says and drops the subject thankfully. We get back to the tower in good time, there is a woman with strawberry blonde hair waiting for us and I really don't like all the people I don't trust around me. I always feel like I have to protect myself and Helena.

"Tony why couldn't you drive home?" the woman asks.

"There was a debate over who was driving and who was NEVER driving again." He explains to her. "Sorry Pep but we are home now" Tony explains.

"Hi Pepper how are you?" Captain Rogers asks when he exits the car.

"I'm alright thankyou Steve." The woman, Pepper, responds.

"Alright I'm ordering dinner, mini red, Hel any allergies?" Tony asks us when we all enter the foyer and head to the lift.

"Don't call me that. And no." I respond.

"Um that depends by allergies…" Hel begins to say but Tony cuts her off.

"I mean things you don't like so pretend you allergic to so you don't have to eat them as well yes." He says.

"In that case Beetroot and Mushrooms." Helena says.

"And your actually allergic to brousell sprouts." I say. She nods when she remembers what happened when she ate brousell sprouts last.

"Oh yeah don't want a repeat of that." She says.

"Alright everyone okay with pizza then?" he asks the room when we all get in the elevator.

"What's Pizza?" I ask when we reach the common floor. Everyone turns to look at me but Helena.

"You're going to have to get used to hearing that. So far I've dealt with buses, you guys, stuffed animals, cats and dogs." She recalls. I shiver when I hear the last two, they look terrifying though I have only seen pictures.

"You don't know what pizza is?" Bruce asks. I shake my head. "Or a cat or dog?" he asks.

"Well I know what a cat and dog are now because Hel showed me some photos. I just hope I never meet one because they look terrifying." I explain. Clint laughs.

"I'm sorry but after everything that has happened what you are afraid of is two little cute furry domesticated pets." Clint says trying to stop laughing.

"Yep." I say not understanding what's so funny.

"I'm ordering pizza and you are eating it." Tony says. Then goes off to the kitchen to ring the pizza place.

"I'm sorry but who are you two?" Pepper asks, I'm surprised it took her so long to realise she doesn't know two of the people in her home.

"I'm Helena Wells." Hel says.

"I'm Varya." I say.

"Okay why are you here?" she asks.

"Well actually I think there is a funny story to be told on Tony's part about one of them." Bruce says.

"As for Varya well she is our daughter." Nat says gesturing towards Clint and her.

"Well the Natasha was her mother part I guessed. But why didn't you tell us you had a daughter?" Pepper asks Clint, and Nat.

"Well I didn't know." Clint defends.

"And I couldn't tell anyone before today it was too dangerous." Nat explains vaguely.

"Alright pizza will be here in 20 minutes so what to do until then?" Tony asks coming out of the kitchen.

"We could catch V up on TV, wait have you even seen a television before?" Helena asks me. I nod at her though I'm not really paying attention as I make my way to the balcony and look over the edge. It was beautiful.

"Are you ok?" Clint asks me as he joins me on the balcony. I know no one else came out so I tell him.

"Yeah, it's just, it was very rare for me to see anything but the room when I was growing up. I only left the room a few times and only went to civilization one of those times. I've never seen something so beautiful." I say looking at the view.

"Oh yeah well we are pretty high up." He responds. He seems surprised when he says it. He is used to the view and doesn't see how beautiful it is anymore. But I am used to cold snow and dirt. So this is amazing. "C'mon pizza is here." He says and we head inside.

"Ok now I got every kids favourite pizza for you so I hope you aren't vegetarian because it is meat lovers." He says. I grab a slice and notice everyone looking at me as I take a bite.

"Well, what do you think?" Tony asks.

"It's okay." I say.

"OKAY, you must be the only kid in the world who doesn't like pizza!" he says looking almost ashamed at me.

"I don't not like it I'm just not used to so much flavour." I say. All we ever ate was mashed something or other and some chunky plain meat soup stuff that tasted horrible at the red room. But I never cared about flavour if it was food I'll eat it. At least we got good bread though.

"Yeah, pizza hating freakazoid." Hel says to me. I threw a knife just passed her face, i knew i wouldn't hit her. "Holy crap." she responds and then laughs.

"V please refrain from throwing knives at people, unless they are Starks." Nat says making Hel roll her eyes. I go to grab my knife but before i reach it it flys into my hand. No one but Nat, Hel and me noticed. Nat just shakes her head as if telling us to say nothing so we go back to eating.

"So how long are you going to be at the academy?" Bruce asks.

"As long as it takes. What's the record?" I ask Clint.

"your mo… Nat took 3 days. No one has beaten that." He says hesitating to call Nat my mother.

"I bet Helena will be out in three days or under." I say. Pretty soon we all had bets on how long it would take Hel and I to finish the academy.

Tony had 20 bucks on Helena finishing in three days or under and 20 bucks on me finishing in a week.

Bruce had 15 bucks on both of us taking over a week.

Thor bet a goat on each of us that we would both be out in lea than three days. (he didn't have midguardian money but everyone agreed that just being able to say "I'm just taking my goat for a walk.' Would be awesome so he was allowed to bet goats.)

Nat bet 40 bucks that neither of us would beat her.

Clint was so sure he bet 80 bucks on me taking exactly five days (Don't know why.) and 60 bucks on Helena taking more time than me.

Steve bet nothing on me but bet that Helena would take a day longer than Natasha and put 20 bucks on it.

And pepper put 15 on Hel taking 4 days and me taking under three days.

Hel and I had combined our bet so we had 20 bucks on the both of us doing it in 3 days or under.

"Holy crap." Helena suddenly says making everyone look at me. "You've never had ice-cream before have you?" she asks almost dreading the answer.

"No, I've heard of it though. From the people who got there after I did." I say hoping they drop the conversation of what hasn't Varya tried.

"Ok your joking right. Everyone knows and has eaten ice-cream. Seriously were you raised like Natasha?" he says sarcastically though hitting it right on the nose. Clint, Nat and Hel all go quiet and look down. I just keep eating not looking at anyone.

"Oh god." Bruce says being the only one who notices it. Tony then looks up and sees what we are doing and understands what Bruce said.

"Oh. Varya I'm so sorry. I'm such an ass." He says.

"No, it's okay really." I say smiling at him. Only Nat, Clint and Hel know it is fake. And only because they know that I don't feel so I don't care about anyone talking about any of it. Also meaning that I don't smile.

"Well anyway. How old are you Helena?" Pepper asks. "And Varya?"

"22." "15." We both answer. Pepper gets a look of horror on her face.

"You've never eaten fairy floss." Pepper states more than asks. She literally gets up and leaves the room. "This will be rectified tonight. I will be back with every little kids hopes and dreams. Fairy floss." She calls as she gets in the elevator. I suddenly realise Nat is no longer sitting next to me.

"Where did Nat go?" I ask.

"Oh come on she gets to call her Nat. AHHHHHH not fair." Tony wines. "I don't know where I am complaining to. Where is the spider?" he asks to no one in particular.

"I can hear her in the kitchen." I say. Everyone shocked because no one hears Natasha Romanoff. "What it's not like she was trying to be silent." I say. Everyone in the room looking at me puts me on alert. Then Nat comes back in.

"Here eat this." Natasha says as she puts a small box of ice-cream in front of me and one in front of her. She then hands me a spoon. Everyone again looks at me shocked. Well everyone but Hel.

"What?" I ask as I am again confused.

"Nothing it's just that, that's her ice-cream and she is letting you have some." Steve says. Ahh he does speak. I think.

I try the ice-cream it tastes good. I can feel all eyes on me waiting for me to say something.

"This is really good." I say. Tony practically jumps up in joy and victory.

"She likes something!" he says and sits back down. Everyone rolls their eyes at him. Then I hear the elevator moving. Surely Pepper isn't back yet. I try to hear what's going on. I look over and see Nat with her head slightly on the side listening just like me so I know she heard it too. "What's up you two? Spidey senses tingling?" Stark says.

"The elevator is coming up. Are you expecting someone?" I ask him while Nat rolls her eyes at the spider comment. It's JARVIS that answers me.

"Director Fury and Commander Hill are on their way up Miss Romanova." JARVIS responds. I go wide eyed. Then the elevator dings signalling it has arrived and the two SHIELD agents step out. The minute they do I recognise Hill.

"Agent Hill?" I respond. I know she might not recognise me because it was 7 years ago when we met and she has had a lot of missions. But how many include an eight year old?

"Penelope? Is that you?" she asks. I nod. "I guess they didn't kill you then." She says.

"Did you get a promotion?" I ask not sure what her status was 7 years ago. She nods though and I smile a bit.

"Did you kill anyone?" she asks dreading the answer a little.

"No, never. Well not until I escaped anyway. I kind of blew the place up so I assume people died in there." I say. She nods and looks disappointed but I can tell she understands.

"Why are you here?" she asks me.

"Oh um well my name is actually Varya Romanova." I say. She looks to Natasha in shock. Then to Fury who nods. Everyone in the room knows not to mention who my father is because Fury doesn't know and we don't want him to.

"I will ask about this later." Tony says looking between me and Hill. "But right now Fury has some explaining to do." He says looking deadly serious and cold.

"Excuse me?" he says looking serious as well.

"Down the hall now." Tony say. His voice so controlled and levelled he looks like he might kill someone. That fact he is ordering Fury around makes me know what this is about. Coulson.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Academy (Varya's POV)

CHAPTER 6 – THE ACADEMY

Two days after that very interesting dinner it's Helena's and my first day at the academy. Well time to win a bet! I drive up to the car park and get dropped off. My C.O. is waiting for me.

"Romanova." She says so I look around to her.

"Yes." I respond.

"I'm Agent Greene I'm C.O. here at Operations." She informs me. "Please follow me." She asks.

"Yes Ma'am." I respond.

We walked through a building until we reached her office where there was a man, I assume another agent but I never work on assumptions.

"Romanova, Agent Anderson here will be your S.O. here is your timetable, dorm room key and uniform. Good luck rookie." Agent Greene says while handing me a few different things before my S.O. walks out of the room, I follow.

"Here is your dorm room, I'll come by to collect you tomorrow at 0500." He says. I nod my understanding before going into my dorm. Tomorrow will be my first real day at Operations. If I got nervous then that is how I would be feeling, but since I don't I simply go to bed.

I'd gotten up early this morning and gotten dressed and ready. When 5 O'clock came I heard footsteps in the hall. Then someone at my door so I open it and don't bother to wait for them to knock. It was my S.O. however what they said was not what I was expecting.

"What's Romanova in English?" he asks. Stupid agents always nosy. I really didn't want anyone to know who my mother was. Not because I'm ashamed but because if people knew they would start calling her my mother. It takes a really big thing happening to make me feel anything. I do have feelings but only under dire circumstances. Finding my parents. Dire circumstances. So when it comes to them I feel, which is a weakness I want no one else to know about. But he is my S.O. and so I respond and hope he tells no one.

"Romanoff is the English translation." I respond. His eyes widen.

"That's why you look familiar. Anyway your first class starts in five minutes. Lets go." He says. I am thankful he doesn't keep on about it. But what he said makes me wonder if he has ever met Nat. I simply nod to him.

"This is the training room where you're believe it or not. Combat training will take place. That is your first class. Now sparring partner. You take Dimone. He's been here longer than you obviously but we'll see how you go." He tells me when we reach a training room. Lots of other rookies are there as well. I get into the ring as does Dimone, we both get into to fighting stances. Dimone is your typical big muscling guy with an even bigger ego.

"You don't expect me to fight her do you?" Dimone asks Agent Anderson.

"Is your objection that I am a child or that I am a girl?" I ask him just daring him to say what I know he will.

"Both, but if you weren't a kid I would fight you woman or not." He responds to me.

"Never underestimate your opponent." Agent Anderson says to us both. "Begin." He tells us.

At first neither of us move, then Dimone lunges at me I move to the side and kick him in the back, using his own force to my advantage I trip him. He's down but gets up again so I jump and wrap my thigh's around his neck and pull him down. I go down with him as I am yet to perfect the move but he is down. I move and put my knee on his chest and my hand on his throat. He taps out. I go to help him up but he pushes my hand away and attempts to get up on his own.

"Dimone you are dismissed from the SHIELD academy, go and pack your things then leave before the end of the day." Agent Anderson says. "Let this be a warning to all, we don't need people who do everything on their own. We don't need people who don't look beyond how things appear. What we need is someone who will help others up and accept the same from others. People who look past everything to see the truth of a situation. We need people who see a threat where others see a kid." My S.O. yells to the room. Dimone has at last gotten up and is shakily walking out of the room death glaring at everyone.

"Right everyone get up and get into sparring pairs." The instructor says to the room. A chirpy girl comes up to me looking way over excited.

"Hey sweetie, that was really cool, want to be my partner?" she asks me. I nod and smile politely. We begin walking over to the sparring matches. As we make our way over someone grabs my arm and I have to force down my instincts to flip them.

"She calms down after about an hour but until the good luck." The girl who grabbed my arm says.

"Yeah, thanks." I say to her before I continue walking. When I fight with the girl she is actually pretty good. But I hold back mainly on my strength. The serum I have makes me a lot stronger than most people so I have to be careful not to break her.

"Romanova." My S.O. says while I am sparring.

"Yes sir?" I say.

"Are you holding back?" he asks me.

"Yes sir." I respond.

"Stop." He tells me I roll my eyes.

"with all due respect, no sir. My aim isn't to kill her." I respond. He thinks for a moment then seems to accept my answer.

"Carry on." He says.

"Oh c'mon you don't need to hold out on me, I can take it come one." My sparring partner says. When does she calm down again?

So I decide not to. I punch her in the stomach and she goes flying. I didn't punch her as hard as I could have but it was pretty hard.

"That's the last time I do that." I say and go to help her up. "Are you alright?" I ask her, she seems to have the wind knocked out of her. I check her over to make sure I didn't break her ribs, thankfully I didn't.

"Yeah, I let you do that." She says though I know she is joking. I just nod in that way that says 'umm sure'.

"Alright class dismissed, someone take her to the med bay." Agent Anderson says. He comes over to me and leads me out the door.

"Alright, you're in the top class in all subjects except combat though you're now in the top class in that as well. Next class is your standard languages class. Do you speak any languages fluently?" he asks me.

"Umm actually I speak seven languages fluently." I respond he looks surprised.

"Ok well the three languages that we focus on here are French, Chinese and Russian. I'm going to assume that you speak Russian but the other two?" he asks.

"I speak all three of them." I respond.

"What are you like with interrogations?" he asks me. I don't know where that came from but I answer anyway.

"Well I've never failed at getting the truth and all answers from anyone before. Interrogations, both sides of the table, are my specialty." I respond.

"What about evasion?" he asks me, I'm starting to understand what he is doing now.

"Sir, I say this being humble. Every class you have here I will ace. The only problem I may have here is the people though I have a new way of dealing with that." I respond.

"Alright here is what I am going to do. You'll go through the day today as you usually would. If you are as good as you say then tomorrow you take all of the final exams. If you pass them then you're out of here. You'll beat agent Romanoff's record of three days, be the quickest to graduate the academy and the youngest field agent in SHIELD history. Sound good?" he asks.

"Yes sir." I respond.

That is how the rest of the morning went. Things got interesting at lunch time in the cafeteria.

"Hey um Varya right?" someone asks. I recognise her as the girl who warned me about the chirpy girl this morning.

"Yeah, you are?" I ask her.

"I'm Ziva, Ziva Song." She responds. "Would you like to join us?" she asks me. I nod and sit down next to her.

"Hey I'm John Goldie, this is Darren Hoff, Clara Weston and well you know Ziva." John says by way of introduction.

"Hi, I'm Varya Romanova." I explain. They all get looks on their faces making me think that perhaps more people know Nat's real name than she believes.

"Romanova as in…" he begins to say but I interrupt.

"Romanova as in Romanova nothing more." I say. I suddenly hear the room go quiet with people ony whispering as the doors open. I turn my head and see Tony Stark walk in.

"Does anyone know where Agent Kirrabelle Greene's office is?" he asks the room.

"Down the hall, first door on the left." A girl says.

"Thanks." He says flashing her a stark smile. Pepper will hear about this.

"Excuse me I got to go." I say to my table and follow him out the door catching up to him down the hall.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" I ask him. He turns around and smiles when he sees me.

"Oh hey mini red, is this where you are?" he asks.

"Don't call me that." I tell him.

"How've you been doing here so far? Winning the bet?" he asks clearly doubting it.

"actually yes. Should be done tomorrow." I respond. We are walking past the med bay when we see the chirpy girl and Dimone both in there. The girl waves to me. Dimone glares at me. Shouldn't he be gone by now?

"Friends of yours? Why are they in the med bay?" he asks me.

"Um well one is a friend sort of. The other I got kicked out of the academy by accident with in the first five minutes of my first lesson. Both of them are in the med bay because I sparred with them." I explain he bursts out laughing.

"It's not funny." I respond to his laughter.

"Sure it's not. Anyway I got a meeting with the agent in charge so I got to go. See you when you get home. Don't kill anyone." He says trying to stop laughing. I head back to the cafeteria.

"Oh my god. Is it true V?" John asks me.

"Is what true?" I respond.

"That you were seen walking and talking with Tony Sark." Clara asks me.

"Oh yes that's true." I respond. They keep looking at me clearly wanting more but I just eat.

About an hour later Tony comes back in and walks up to me.

"Hey mini red, want to introduce me to your friends?" he asks being an ass. It would be worse if I got embarrassed. Everything that has happened recently I am feeling a lot more than I usually do so I am mildly annoyed.

"Don't call me that Stark." I respond to him.

"Well that was rude I'm telling your mum!" he responds.

"Oh and what do you think she will say. She'll just kick your ass." I respond to him.

"Well, shut up." I say.

"Tony shut up." I say.

"You shut up."

"You shut up.

"no you shut up."

"I swear to god I am going to call Pepper if you don't stop that." I say to him.

"Okay, okay calm down know need to be rash we can talk about this." He says.

"Ziva, Clara, John, Darren. Meet Tony Stark. Tony meet them." I say when I notice the four of them looking expectantly at me.

"Hi, I hope your looking after her, or at least making sure she doesn't kill anyone. Or throw knives at people's heads. She has that habit." He says to them.

"Only with you and Helena." I respond. "Mainly with Helena." I add. Then I walk over to the fridge and buy a drink for myself.

"Oh that reminds me, Mr Stark I have something I would like you to see. My friend at cyops drew it up. It seemed more likely that someone who knew someone who knew you would turn up here. Anyway. Here." Ziva says then hands over some blue prints. "I got to go. See you later weirdos." She says and leaves the cafeteria.

"V do you know who wrote these?" he asks me. As I get back to the table.

"Give it here and let me see." I say, he hands the blueprints over. They are for an upgrade for his suit repulsors. "Umm let's see moves from cursive to normal. Changes languages a few times. Ziva drew it up. Why?" I ask him.

"I want her. Where is her room?" he asks. He uses his tablet to hack in to the academy database and gets her room number.

"Stark she isn't there she is in her hiding place. And no I will not tell you where that is." I say to him.

"Well she has to come back eventually." He says as he picks the lock and sits on her bed. Clearly not moving anytime soon I leave him there.

At dinner I go into the cafeteria. Tony and Ziva walk in to the cafeteria a little while later and shake hands clearly having made a deal of some kind. I look back to the table I am at with John, Darren and Clara to re-join the conversation. Unfortunately the subject hasn't changed.

"C'mon V just admit it, we already know so just say it. She's your mother isn't she." Clara says.

"just drop the subject will you." I say. They all shake their heads.

"What subject?" Tony asks us.

"The same one we've had all afternoon." Darren says.

"Ahh, we all know who her mother is but she won't admit it." Ziva explains.

"Oh well her mother is…" Tony begin to say but I knock him to the ground grab his arm and put my foot on his face.

"Your mouth, Stark. Remains shut." I say, I let him go and begin to walk out. As I pass Ziva I whisper in her ear. "My mother is Agent Romanoff." Then I leave. As I walk out the door I hear Ziva yell out YES! I head to my room where I shower and go to bed. I have exams in the morning.

I awaken the next morning at 4:30am so I have time to get ready before my S.O. comes. At 5 O'clock my S.O. comes to get me. We walk down towards the gym.

"Well rookie, you have some exams to take. First up is combat, then linguistics, interrogation both sides of the table. Evasion and then how you go undercover. Is there any reason that one or more of these should not be tested?" Agent Anderson asks.

"Well I'm not going to try my hardest in the combat testing." I say, he begins to smirk.

"We've thought about that and we believe we have found a solution. Have you ever heard of the cavalry?"

An hour later I am in the sparring ring, in front of me is a Chinese woman not much taller than myself. Apparently the only person to ever beat her was my mother. The two of them are equally matched.

"Alright now Varya no holding back, not even strength." He says.

"fine but if I kill her this was your idea." I say.

"what you wouldn't care if I was dead?" the woman says though I know she is baiting me.

"I'm Russian, I tend not to get sentimental." I respond.

"Alright enough chatting, begin." My S.O. says.

We begin circling each other though I don't know why. She attacks me but I easily dodge out the way. We keep going like that for a while.

"Romanova I said no holding back." My S.O. yells. Well fine then. My emotions are once again non existent so why not.

I pretend to go to punch her so when she dodges I grab her and throw her against the ground. Not as hard as I can and everyone in the room knows it. Though the floor does dent a little. She goes to do the thigh grip that I do. But I block her legs and twist so she flies through the air. She gets back up and comes to me again. This time I throw her against the wall. When she falls to the ground I put my knee on her stomach I sit on her legs and put my hands on her throat. She struggles but I am too strong. She taps out. The fight had lasted thirty minutes.

"Holy crap." Agent Anderson says surprised. I help the woman up.

"Well done kid. No one has done that in a while." She says.

"Thankyou." I say.

"I'm Agent Melinda May, and I think I'll be seeing you again." She tells me.

"I'm Varya Romanova." I say. We shake hands and she leaves.

"Alright, linguistics. We will be a little late but only because we expected her to beat you and a lot quicker." Anderson says.

"Gee thanks." I say, he just smiles.

"alright you will be sitting three languages. Chinese, French and Russian." Anderson explains when we get to the testing room. Others are their clearly about to start the test. I see Ziva and go sit next to her.

Ziva and I both finish the tests at the same time and before anybody else. She gets another test though while I sit and wait for my S.O.

"Psst, do you speak Arabic?" Ziva asks me.

"Yeah." I say. She puts up her hand.

"Hi excuse me could Varya here get an Arabic test as well please." Ziva says. I soon get given the sheet and silently thank Ziva for which she nods.

She finishes the test before me due to the head start but I finish about a minute later. Then my S.O. walks in.

"How'd Romanova do?" he asks the people in charge of the test.

"Passed everyone without a single mistake." One of the instructors says.

"Right then, come along Romanova next you got interrogations." Anderson says.

Twenty minutes later I am tied to a chair in a room with holograms trying to get me to talk. I not only don't give anything away but I manage to get them to tell me their plan as well.

"Well done kid, you beat every person whoever did this but two people. Agent Coulson and Agent Romanoff." My observer says. "Right now you interrogate them. Let's see someone you may have trouble with. Umm. Here, now remember they are the target."

A simulation began only the person tied to the chair was a child. Maybe my instructor thought I would feel sorry for the boy. He looks about ten. I think for a moment before deciding on my course of action for this interrogation. I don't waste any more time so I pull a seat up to the child and sit down.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"Jeremy, Jeremy Lockhart." He asks too enthusiastically for it to be true.

"No, your real name." I say to him. He looks a little shocked but won't budge.

"Where do you come from?" I ask him. He looks slightly taken aback.

"San Francisco." He says after hesitating. I know he is telling the truth.

"Why did you leave?" I ask him. I can practically feel the confusion on the observers face though I can't see him.

"My dad died, Mum couldn't deal with it." He says. "Why are you asking me these questions." The boy asks.

"Because I trying to understand you. It's the best way to know if someone is alright." I respond.

"And why would you care if I was okay?" he asks me sounding less like a child. Just like I expected.

"Because if you're not okay then I want to help. I can't do that unless I know what's wrong. So where is your mother?" I ask him.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in over a year." He says.

"Why not?" I ask. He goes silent but his demeanor changes. He is no longer a boy he is simply another target.

"You may not be familiar with this but I ask questions you answer them." I say.

"Why will you beat me?" he asks being sarcastic though I know he is truly afraid of that.

"No, no one is going to hurt you. At least not someone from here. But the people you deal with do hurt you. I can see it in your face." I tell him.

"So what, I'm safe now am I?" he asks obviously thinking he knows my play.

"No, your not safe. You won't ever be safe from them. They will hunt you and hurt you and send you out again and you know that." I say. He looks terrified though he is trying to hide it.

"There is only one way out of this where you keep living and they don't get you back. I'm not saying you are safe or that you won't be hurt again." I explain. "But we won't hurt you. And you won't be with them you can sleep without worrying if they are going to stab you." I tell him remembering the room and what other kids feared.

"You don't have to be alone in this, let me help you. Tell me what you know kid." Then I stop talking so he doesn't feel threatened.

"Edward Stone, he runs the organisation." He says. Then stops talking.

Hey, just one thing at a time, that's good now what's your name?" I ask him.

"What's yours?" he deflects.

"People call me V." I respond.

"I'm Jeremiah." He says.

"Alright Jeremiah. Tell me everything." I say. And he does. Twenty minutes later I am out of there.

"Wow that was amazing." My instructor says as my S.O. comes back in.

"How did she do in both tests?" Agent Anderson asks.

"Passed with flying colours, she has talent." The observer says.

"Right. Lunch. Meet me outside the main building in an hour." Agent Anderson says.

"Yes Sir." I respond before heading to the cafeteria.

I walk over to the table that is occupied by John, Darren, Clara, Ziva and another man I haven't met.

"Hey V, oh Joshua this is Varya, Varya meet Joshua." Darren says.

"He's John's best friend." Clara asks.

"Nice to meet you Varya." Joshua states.

"Pleasure." I respond and take a seat. An hour later I walk around the main building to find my S.O. sitting under a nearby tree.

"Right. In three minutes you will be hunted by three other agents. You will not know who they are. Go and don't get caught. Oh and bounderies. Don't leave the campus. Have fun." He says. I leave.

I head up to the roof to see what I am working with. I see better from a distance. I find a place to hide just as I hear someone on the stairs coming up. I look around for options. Down the side of the building about two floors down there is an acces to the vents. That's where I'm headed.

I use my hidden arrows to help me scale the building. I get to the access point and inside where I head down to the ground level and out an outside hatch before sticking to the outskirts and heading to the van I saw. It was on the far side of the parking lot and never used so I decide to hide in the back of there. I move to a different car every half hour incase someone saw me get in. three and a half hours later I am still hiding. I decide to ditch the vans and head back to the roof. I can't scale the building again without being noticed so I use the vents again. I get to the roof where I eat a carrot. I look down and can see clearly that there are no longer three agents looking for me. In fact most of the staff are looking for me now. Even agent Anderson. He knows I see better from far away so I have to leave. I go back down the stairs and into a vent. I head to the ground floor and hide in a broom closet. I move form closet to closet every ten minutes since it's more likely I'll be found. I then head to the basement. I am hiding behind a weird tank when I hear voices. I need a plan. I've been hiding for five hours now. It's an hour off of dinner time now. I think of an idea all the while the voices get closer. I sneak past and into the vents again but this time I head to the gym. I head under into the locker room and hide one of the unused lockers for about twenty minutes. Then a call comes over the P.A system.

"Cadet Romanova please report to training room D, Cadet Romanova please report to training room D." a voice that I recognise as Anderson says. I head out of the locker room and sit on a bench in the gym as everyone who was looking for me heads inside.

"Let's just say you Aced it and then never speak of it again." One of the agents say. Everyone nods.

"Yes Sir." I respond. Everyone but Anderson leaves.

"Okay then. Let's see you now have covers though not much time left so, if you don't mind skipping dinner?" he asks.

"Oh, no it's fine I ate while I was hiding." I say. He smirks.

Right well. We are putting you in a room full of agents. They don't know that you aren't one of them. You have a cover. See if you can speak to at least ten of them without blowing your cover." He says and hands me a file. I get changed into a catsuit that they provided. I was to be Agent Sarah Livingston. And I'm American. Well good thing I'm good with accents.

An hour and a half later and I managed to speak with everyone in the room. Now it was time for Anderson to yell at them all for not noticing and reveal me.

"Agents. There was a cadet in here taking the test. Everyone fill out a form and submit who you think it was." Anderson says. He looks at the votes. No one voted me.

"You are all lucky you don't get fired. No one voted her. So called Agent Sarah Livingston is actually cadet Varya Romanova. You should all be ashamed, no one can blame anyone else. She spoke to each and every one of you asking the same questions you did. Also she is Russian and no one picked up the fake accent." He scolds. Everyone looks around for me but I am good at not being noticed in a room when I need to so only three people notice me. I simply bow and walk out.

Later Anderson and Agent Greene come by my room.

"Well congratulations, Agent Romanova. You beat the record of Agent Romanoff. That say a lot. And you're done here." Agent Greene says.

"Pack your things and leave. Never speak of that room of agents again. They may just kill you. Or attempt to." Anderson says.

"Thankyou Agent Anderson… I think." I respond.

"Your welcome Agent Romanova. You are now a level two agent though I think that will go up fast." Anderson says.

I left that night at 9:00pm, I texted Helena when I left letting her know that we both just won $150 dollars.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Academy (Helena's POV)

CHAPTER 7 – THE ACADEMY (Helena's POV)

**_Winding back the story for a day we will see Helena's first day and time at the academy from her point of view._**

I pulled up to the academy and parked in their car park. When I did I hear someone call out my name. I left my last name as Wells instead of Stark because beyond he is my father I don't know much about the great Tony Stark.

"Wells?" Someone asks behind me.

"Yep, that's me." I say.

"I'm your C.O. Agent Harwood. Please follow me." Agent Harwood says.

"If I must." I respond and stroll behind her. I can almost feel Varya rolling her eyes like she would have had she been here. Agent Harwood led me into her office.

"Right, here are your dorm room keys, your timetable and a letter we got from someone to give to you when you arrived. Your S.O. is Agent Blackwood." Agent Harwood explains while she passes me several things. Then Agent Blackwood walks in.

"Right come along Blackwood. Let's see dorm room 113." I mutter as I walk out the room, agent Blackwood on my six. "Ah, here it is." I say as I find my room and unlock it.

"I'll come by to collect you tomorrow at 7:00am. Enjoy." He says.

"Wait 7:00am, man no one told me I'd have to get up early. Fine whatever." I say and shut the door. Whatever happens tomorrow morning they tried to wake me up, it's on them!

The next morning I was rudely awakened by a loud knocking on my door.

"What the hell do you want?" I say tiredly to the closed door.

"Cadet Wells, it's time for your first lesson." Agent Blackwood explains.

"Tell them to start without me then." I reply

"Wells, get up now!" Blackwood says angrily.

"Fine, fine I'm coming." I yield. So I get dressed and follow my S.O.

"Today you have biology, physics, chemistry and computer science. After each lesson I will escort you to your next. For the first week anyway." He explains on the way. Then we arrive.

"Good luck." Blackwood says and leaves. Then I enter my new class room.

I take a seat next to some random brunette girl and start playing flappy bird on my stark phone. Tony had seen my phone and told me I should at least have the decency to have a good phone. I had an iPhone 4 it was a pretty good phone. Plus I made it better. Anyways. Then some guest speakers get announced. Then they walk up to the podium and I recognise them. I met them at a science fair. Little shits didn't tell me they were agents of SHIELD. Stupid Fitzsimmons.

"Good morning everyone, you all know who we are so let's skip the introductions." Jemma starts. "Today we are going to be speaking to you about… oh my god Helena?" she suddenly says making me look up.

"Hey Jemma." I respond while she runs and hugs me before going back up to the podium.

"Sorry everyone, didn't know she worked here." Simmons explains while glaring at me. "Anyway today we are going to be speaking about biology." She says. I tune out for the talk though except when I hear my name. "Helena will you stop playing flappy bird." She tells me.

"Fine." I say and put my phone down. When she gets back to talking to people I grab my mini Stark pad and continue playing. The lecture is still going on when I finally beat Tony's high score. "YES!" I jump up and yell. Everyone looks at me like I just killed a hundred people. I see Fitz looking at me like I am crazy and Simmons just rolling her eyes.

"Unless the right answer was No." I say to cover. It doesn't work.

"Helena?" Simmons says expectantly.

"I beat my dad's high score!" I say. When I found out who my father was I called Jem and Leo. So the know who he is.

"Oh my god!" they yell and hug me. Everyone looks really confused.

"Well you try to beat Tony Stark at flappy bird." I say.

"I thought you said you were beating your dad." The Brunette next to me said.

"You misheard." I quickly say. But not too quickly. Fitzsimmons say goodbye to everyone apparently having finished their lecture. So next was physics. My S.O. comes to take me there.

"Hand over your phone and Stark pad." Blackwood tells me.

"Um no, why would i…." I begin to object.

"Now." He says leaving no room for argument.

"Fine!" I spat and handed them over. Then we head to my physics class.

"Welcome everyone as you all know I am Agent or professor Orin, which ever you prefer." The professor says when the lecture hall is settled. "Today we will be looking at electromagnetism."

After physics I went to have lunch. When I got to the cafeteria I ran into the brunette from my biology class, it seems she recognises me too.

"Oh hey Helena right? Please come join us." She says while gesturing to the empty chair next to her. "Um this is Carla Adams, Dave Chichio, Lucy Hyton and I'm Violet Wyolla." She says gesturing to each person of the group as she introduces them.

"Hi I'm Helena Wells." I say as an introduction. "Oh I have to go get something but I'll be right back ok?" I say to them. Usually I'd just walk out but I don't want to creep them out.

"Ok sure see you in a few." Carla says while everyone just gives nods. I leave and sneak into my S.O's office and take my phone and stark pad back. Then I re-enter the cafeteria, I was only gone about three minutes.

"Hey." I say as I re-take my seat.

"Hey Helena." Everyone says in turn. The rest of the day was fairly boring so let's skip to the next morning.

I got up on time this time, I was ready about a minute before my S.O. came, and He still hadn't noticed that I took my stuff back which was kind of cool.

"Alright let's get you to biology." He says.

"Fine." I say. The day was extremely boring until it got to chemistry class. That was when a certain egotistical genius walked into my lesson.

"Hi I'm looking for Helena Wells, oh there you are." He says when he sees me.

"Mr Stark is there something you need?" my lecturer asks him.

"actually if you don't mind I'd like to sit in on your lesson." He says being oddly polite. Then I see the reason is Natasha is waiting by the door.

"Fine just keep it down." The Agent lecturer says. Tony mocks salute.

"Hey kid, just saw Varya thought you'd like to know she is doing well. Got someone kicked out of the academy and two people in the medical ward in her first lesson." Stark whispers to me.

"That's my girl." I whisper back. We whispered back and forth until the end of the lesson.

"I got about ½ an hour until my next lesson. D'ya want me to show you around?" I ask him when we leave the lecture hall.

"Sure I finished what I needed to do so I'm free." He responds. We head in to the cafeteria when I see my friends so we walk over.

"Hey guys what's up?" I ask them all in general.

"Oh hey Hel, oh my god your Tony Stark!" Carla says.

"Breathe Carla, oxygen needed to maintain life remember. So metabolise oxygen and hold then expel carbon dioxide." Violet says.

"In other words breathe in hold and breathe out." Dave says while smirking at Violet.

"You make things so complicated Vi." Lucy says.

"Your all just jealous of my genius." Violet responds.

"You're a special kind of crazy." Carla says now that she is breathing again.

"I like this person, sorry Hel your fired she's my new favourite." Tony Jokes while wrapping his arm around Violet's shoulders. Vi just smiles smugly.

"Well I knew that would happen especially since I beat you in Flappy bird!." I say while waving my phone around in front of his face.

"What NOOO." He says as he falls to his knees to be overly dramatic. "Gimme the phone I must beat you again!" he says and tries to grab my phone.

"No go away." I say as I move my phone away. We end up fighting about this as he tried to grab my phone and I held it just out of reach until my C.O. came in.

"Wells, Mr Stark my office NOW." Agent Harwood says angrily. We both follow her.

"Explain, Now." She says once the door of her office closes behind us.

"Well he tried to steal my phone so I tried to move away all because he is a sore loser and he is the one that challenged me to begin with so I really think this is his fault and blame it on him…" I begin explaining as Tony says his side of the story to get it blamed on me. Really we just end up talking over each other annoyingly until…

"QUIET!." Agent Harwood says apparently having had enough. "Explain the connection between the two of you." She impatiently requests.

"Father." I say and point to tony at the same time he says daughter and points to me.

"Right well, Cadet Wells considering you had you phone confiscated yesterday and are not meant to have ot back yet and haven't gone a lesson without being rude in one form or another you are lucky you are not getting kicked out. I believe you have a lesson in five minutes so I suggest you get there early and offer to help get setup. Mr Stark, your escort Agent Romanoff has been informed of the situation and is on her way here, after that you are to leave the academy grounds. Director Fury wishes to see you on the helicarier so I suggest you get your suit and fly in up there with in the hour, he is not happy." Agent Harwood says. I leave to my class as Tony begins to get yelled at by Tasha.

After class I go to my dorm. At about 10 to 9 my S.O. knocks on my door.

"Cadet Wells, based on your results in your classes you are to leave the academy immediately. You are officially a level two Agent. That will go up quickly so long as you aren't your sarcastic self. We haven't seen results like these since fitzsimmons and they were two years older than you are now so congratulations and welcome to SHIELD." He says quite dramatically.

"Um… Thanks sir. Wow was not expecting that." I respond, he actually seriously surprised me.

"Oh and here is your Stark Pad." He says before handing it back. "Start packing we expect this dorm to be empty in two hours." He says and leaves. I sit on my bed for a moment. It's 9:00 when I get a text message from Varya.

_We won 150 dollars Hel! – V_

_Actually we won 300 dollars! See you at the tower – Hel_

_Probably won't be back until really late don't wait up – V_

_You know I will – Hel_

That was our quick conversation. I wondered if Tony was still with Fury.


	8. Chapter 8 - Clint's Great Idea

CHAPTER 8 – CLINT'S GREAT IDEA (Back to Varya POV)

"Hey Hel, how was the academy?" I ask her as I walk into the living room.

"Oh it was great, Tony got me in trouble!" Helena responds. "You?" she asks.

"I got a guy kicked out of the academy with in five minutes of my first lesson. By the end of the lesson two people were in the medical ward because of me and I embarrassed an entire room of highly trained agents as well as staying hidden for about 4 hours I think while most of the agents at the academy tried find me as well as beating sime woman named the cavalry while sparring." I recount.

"You suck, did anyone text you no one is home." She asks me.

"Nope, though no one but Thor bet we would be out at this time so they might have just not bothered." I suggest.

"Yeah your right." She says. "Want to watch a movie?" she asks me.

"Sure why not." I say which is exactly what we do. We fell asleep at about 2:00 in the morning. I got woken up by the elevator coming up towards the floor we were on so I wake up Helena and we hide. Except she forgot to turn off the T.V. so that when everyone steps out the first thing they hear is "Katniss!" from the hunger games.

"Um well that's suspicious, step out of an elevator and someone yells out for Bird brain here." Tony says while Bruce chuckles a little. I drop a pillow from Clint's nest on Tony's head from my spot in the vents. " Ow, what the hell?!" he yells.

"Hey that's from my nest!" Clint yells.

"That's where my facourite pillow went. Barton do you know how long I've been looking for that?" Natasha says angrily.

"Um Nat c'mon now be cool calm down." Clint responds.

"Warning, Warning Iron Man is about to land." Helena made Jarvis say.

"What Jarv! Why is iron man out without me?! And how did a pillow drop from nowhere?" Tony yells. Bruce just loses it and falls to the ground laughing in hysterics. "Something you want to share with the rest of us Brucie?" Tony says sarcastically.

"I believe lord Banner is attempting to say that you should Have more faith in your off spring." Thir says as he realises what is haplening and begins to laugh a booming laugh.

"Oh I get it." Steve says as he sees Helena.

"That took me too long to realise, I'm getting rusty." Natasha says. "And 3, 2, 1." Natasha says.

"Ohhhhh." Clint says a look of realisation on his face.

"Right on cue." Nat states.

"I'm sorry I can't do this." Hel says as she comes into view laughing really hard.

"Oh come on." I say as I jump down from the vents.

"You're back!" Tony says.

"Nah Shit Stark." Clint says. "How did you find my nest?" he asks me.

"Easy, I would've had it in the same place." I say. He smiles at me.

"Oh well since your back I should tell you that legolas here decided we needed more bonding time, so we have to do something that he won't tell us about until later." Tony says exasperated.

"I'll tell you now if you want." He says we all nod. "Ok well we will have two groups. One will have kidnapped one of the other teams players. They will have to try and contain that person while taking the other team out. Meanwhile the other team has to rescue their team mate or wait for them to escape and take out the other team. The tricky oart is that only one person on each team will be able to see. All the others will be blindfolded. So does the person who can see watch the person that has been kidnapped or guide the team?" he explains.

"I don't get it." Bruce says.

"Okay look. Team one consisting of myself, Steve, Helena and Thor. Only I can see, the others are blindfolded. We have Varya captive. We have to keep her contained and take out the other team. Team two consisting of Nat, Varya, Bruce and Tony. Only Bruce can see. They have to try to rescue Varya or wait for her to escape while taking out my team." Clint says.

"So it's a slightly more complicated version of goodies and baddies?" Tony says.

"No it's… ahh… well… basically yeah." Clint yields.

"How come you and Bruce can see?" Steve asks.

"Well I'm an archer I have perfect vision, it makes sense and bruce because it's more likely he will be scared of something if he can't see and I don't want to see the other guy. No offense Bruce." Clint explains.

"None taken." Bruce assures.

"I have perfect vision as well why can't I see?" I ask.

" Because it is un fair if the kidnapped person can see and the guards can't." Clint explains.

"Why am I the kidnapped one?" I ask him.

"Because you will be tied to a chair so because you are lower down it's more likely you will be accidently hit in the face, you won't kill whoever did it like most of the your team but you also won't be terribly hurt. Or turn into a green monster, or have a metal face." Clint says.

"Oh, ok." I say.

"Weapons?" Tash asks.

"No WIDOW BITES!" Clint says. "I will not get 'bitten' by those again EVER!" he swears to her.

"That was only one time and it was your fault." She defends.

"It was NOT." Clint yells.

"Ok, Ok guys focus. What weapons are allowed?" Steve asks attempting to defuse the situation, it works.

"Well I was thinking we have each other's weapons. So just randomly Steve gets widow bites, I get iron man, Natasha gets another iron man, Tony gets the shield, Helena gets the hammer seeing as she can lift it up, Thor get a modified version of my bow since his asgardians strength would most likely break my bow, and well Bruce keeps his hulk and Varya is Varya which cannot be changed so." Clint finishes.

"That sounds like a good idea Clint, just one problem, all of those weapons are lethal." I say.

"Well for all of them there are ways to use them so there are not." He explains. Everyone nods. "Alright I booked a place for this weekend. We will have seven hours to do this. Also if Varya escapes we have the option of getting her back or kidnapping someone else." Clint says to everyone, again we all nod.

"Until then it is four in the morning, night everyone." Bruce says. We all go our separate ways murmuring goodnights to each other.

In two days we were going to be team bonding. So we had disbanded into our groups to talk strategy. So far it wasn't working well. Nat was yelling at Tony for being a smart ass, Bruce was trying to defuse the situation while trying to remain calm himself and I was tied to a chair. They had long ago decided that I should find the best way to get out so they tied me to a chair. I was here just trying not to move so I didn't set Bruce off. I wanted to yell at them to shut up so he didn't accidently kill us but I didn't think more noise would help. I thought Clint was our best option but I was tied to a chair. Then I got an idea.

"Jarvis would you please inform Clint of the situation with Dr Banner in here and that I am currently unable tied to a chair so I cannot calm him down in anyway and the others haven't noticed." I quietly request.

"Of course Ms Romanova." Jarvis responds. "He says he is on his way and is coming up with a plan, he asks me to tell you to remain very still and quiet. Also to try and subtly tell the others to shut it." Jarvis responds.

"Thankyou Jarvis." I respond quietly. I try to quickly think of how to silently get someone's attention. "Jarvis can you please make the door open with as much normal door opening noise as possible?" I ask him.

"Of course Ms Romanova but didn't Agent Barton tell you to be quiet?" Jarvis asks me clearly concerned. If computers could be concerned.

"just trust me I have an idea." I respond. Si the door opens with an overly loud woosh, which was exactly what I was hoping for. Everyone looks over at it wondering who is coming in.

"Dr Banner would you please walk out the door and come back in when your skin is the right shade at least. Tony go get some scotch and come back in when you have calmed down enough to sit down and shut up, Nat, Clint is on his way I want the two of you to go up to the roof where you can vent before coming back down and being civilised. Meet back here in twenty except doctor banner who can take as much time as he needs. Then we can try all this again." I tell everyone. They all do as I said without complaint. When everyone leaves the room I attempt to get free.

"Jarvis can you please lock the door and vents tight so I have to try and escape." I ask him.

"Of Course Ms Romanova." He says and I hear the door lock. I then proceed to attempt my exit from the chair and the room. I am cuffed, taped and roped to this chair at my feet, stomach, neck and hands. I get my hands free first using my pocket knife that was in my boot. Luckily I could just reach it. I use it to cut off all of my bindings except my neck because I don't want to slice my neck open, so I simply undo it with my hands. Then is the harder part, getting out of the room.

(Tony's POV)

After getting sent from the room for scotch I headed straight for the bar.

"Getting kicked out of a room i built in MY tower by a 15 year old girl. Pfft." I grumble to myself. I get my scotch and sit at the bar. "How's Banner going?" I ask Jarvis about 10 minutes later.

"He has successfully meditated to the point that he is safe however he believes it is important to remain isolated for a little while longer." Jarvis informs me. "Sir Ma Romanova asked me to lock her in the room so she could try and escape while she was still bound to a chair." Jarvis tells me.

"Oh how's she going?" I ask him mildly curious.

"Well she got out of the chair about five minutes ago, after thoroughly searching the room for an exit she seemed to sit down to think about it all, her new course of action is concerning me greatly." Jarvis explains.

"Show me." I request. Jarvis puts the security camera's video feed on to the tv screen. Varya appears to be looking at the window. Up and down around the edges of the window. "She seems to be looking for a way to get the window off. Why would she do that?" I ask rhetorically.

"I believe she intends to scale the tower sir." Jarvis answers anyway.

"That's insane Jarvis tell her that's insane. She is ten stories up." I reply while panicking a little.

Varya seems to look at the roof so I assume she is talking to Jarvis. I can hear what she is saying because the video has audio I just can't hear Jarvis talk.

"Yes I am well aware that is why that is not my plan. Well not exactly, I'm doing something that I did at the academy. This is just a bigger building. And besides, I'm only going I window over from this room. Five steps max. I promise Jarvis I will be fine." She reassures. She manages to get the window out. Then Steve and Thor enter the room I'm in and see what I am watching.

"What the hell is she doing?" Steve asks as the two enter the room.

"Being crazy that's what." I say as Varya climbs onto the outside of the building. She climbs along until she reaches her target window. "They are specifically designed to NOT open from the outside Varya!" I yell at the screen. She seems to realise they don't open quickly.

"Should have seen that coming, okay just think. Um I can't go back to the other room because if I attempt to turn around I will fall ten stories. But none of the windows will ope… oh that's brilliant." She says to herself.

"What? What's brilliant." I yell.

"She can't hear you Tony shut up." Steve says now panicking as well.

"Arghh." I say as I turn around where my eyes fall on the balcony. "Oh crap Varya you won't make it, it is too far!" I yell when I turn around.

"What where is she going?" Steve asks.

"The only window that opens from the outside, the window door of the balcony." I explain.

"That is brilliant indeed, lady Varya would surely be a formidable foe, lady Sif and Lady Varya would get along very well I think." Thor says proudly.

"Not the time Thor." Steve says.

"I'm almost there Tony stop freaking out." Varya suddenly remarks.

"You can hear me?" I say.

"No Jarvis I can't hear him but you wouldn't be telling me how insane and crazy and stupid I was being if Tony wasn't yelling it at the security feed he is watching." Varya states matter of factly. "Ahh there we go." She says as she lands on the balcony.

(Varya's POV)

I finally landed on the balcony when Tony, Steve and Thor all ran out and hugged me. Thor was smiling, Steve looked like he wanted to kill something and Tony looked terrified.

"You know I'm not great with physical contact." I remark.

"Well get great with it and don't ever do that again. You could've died or worse, your parents might've seen." Steve says.

"Might have seen what Rogers?" Nat says. As she, Clint and Bruce walk into the room.

"I scaled the building from the planning room to the balcony to make my escape." I say.

"How high?" Nat asks.

"Ten stories." I respond.

"Anything over twelve and you're grounded." Nat says.

"Got it." I respond.

"Spies are weird, also sorry for losing my cool." Tony says as he finally stops hugging me. "Also if Helena found out about this she would kill you." Tony says.

"I know, now is everyone ready to go back to strategizing?" I ask everyone nods.

"Thanks for coming to help Clint." I say as I walk by.

"You did good kid, also I have a slightly different rule, if I don't know about it and you are unsupervised nothing over eight stories unless it's life or death." Clint says I nod. So team two heads back into the strategy room while Clint re-joins his group.

Two hours later…

"Okay so plan is Varya escapes and takes out any guards and meets Bruce in this cave then the two of them make their way to this tree line where they will climb the trees, Bruce will tell Varya where Thor is in the trees with his bow and Varya will shoot him with the bow she makes. Meanwhile Natasha will be using Jarvis in the suit for navigation and stunning Helena since she has Thor's hammer. At the same time I will be taking out Clint's suit since I have the shield and can get closest." Tony explains. We all nod.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Great Battle

CHAPTER 9 – The Great Battle

**_I apologise for all the spelling and grammatical errors in my writing! I am continuously forgetting to proof read my chapters before they go up. I will be doing so from here on though. Again I am sorry, and I apologise if it made my story hard to read!_**

It was the day of our bonding exercise and everyone was on edge, except me but only because I have no emotions. It had only really occurred to everyone now that they were not trained nor were they used to each other's weapons. But still we headed to the arena that Clint had booked out. Team one was in one car and team two was in another car. We arrived at the arena at the same time as the others, as everyone got out it became obvious that we were all thinking the same thing. How do we use the weapons so that they aren't lethal if we have never used them at all before? But nevertheless we entered the stadium and took up our positions.

"Welcome to our paintball arena, fun for everyone even if you don't play paintball! The game will begin in 3, 2, 1 and GO!" An automated voice says and so the game begins.

As soon as it said go I began attempting to get out of my restraints seeing as I am once again tied to a chair. They had all decided that I wasn't allowed to bring weapons so I was trying to decide how to get out of my bonds. I decided that the easiest way would be to just break the chair so I pushed backwards until I was on the floor, I was about to continue with my plan when I felt something cold against my hand. I picked it up and felt it, it was a nail filer. I knew it would hurt less if I used the nail filer to cut the rope so I did that. Then I picked the lock on my cuffs with it. Now my problem was that Steve had been chosen to watch me because he had the better hearing. He would probably know I am free now, I could hear him coming over so I moved from the chair a bit. When I heard the chair get picked up I kicked forward pushing him over before I felt along the wall for a way out.

"Varya you made it, I was beginning to come up with a plan to get you out." Bruce said when I finally got to the caves I was meeting him at. "We've run into a problem. Well two actually but we were expecting one of them." He says as we begin walking.

"Details Dr Banner." I say to him to.

"Right sorry, um well with Tasha and Clint in the suits we can't tell them apart. So we are all just avoiding suits unless they give a password. And Steve alerted his team to your escape about three minutes ago, as of three minutes ago you became hunted and everyone's most wanted." He explains.

"Right well we better go take out Thor." I say then un-affected by the information. I begin making my bow when I suddenly realise a crucial piece of information I need.

"Dr Banner, what's the password?" I ask him.

"I hate Hawkeye." Banner responds. "Clint had said something about Tasha's ability to use a suit just before we created the password." He says to explain. I nod.

"Helena has been taken out." Banner says after he listens to his com unit. I didn't have one because I was the hostage.

"Okay the bow's finished. Let's climb the tree." I say. We begin climbing the tree. When we get a reasonable way up Bruce tells us to stop.

"I see him, you've got a clear shot." Banner says.

"Where is he?" I ask.

"Uh turn about 30 degrees to your left." He explains, I follow his instructions. "Bit more, yep you've got it." He says. I aim in that direction and fire.

"You missed move a bit more to the left." Banner tells me, which I do. I fire again knowing this is the only other arrow I made. "You got him right in the shoulder, he's gone." Banner tells me before informing everyone on our team.

Bruce and I climb back down the tree where Bruce sees Steve holding Tony Hostage. Tony still had the shield but Steve held him so he couldn't use it. Banner tells me to hold on to the tree and he will be right back so I do. A minute later Bruce comes back with Tony.

"Man he just got knocked out with his own shield." Tony says when he knows it's us.

"Wow Bruce, didn't think you'd have it in you." Tasha say over the coms. I hear it because Bruce gave me his when he get Tony.

"Oh that reminds me. I got a coms unit for the other team. I grabbed it off Steve when I escaped." I tell Tony and Bruce after giving Bruce back his com unit.

"Well what's going on?" Tony asks me when I put it in.

"Clint and Nat are fighting suit against suit. Clint is the only one left from his team." I explain as I hear Clint yelling things at Nat.

"No he's not." Steve says and he shocks me with the widow bites. I go down and shortly after lose consciousness.

When I wake up I am lying on a floor, but I'm not tied up. I know we are still in the game though because I still have the other team's coms in my ear. I realise that when they got me back they got a team member back in. They brought in Helena. From what I hear they took Bruce.

In the game on team one still in was Clint, Steve and Helena. On my team and still in was me, Nat and Tony. I get up off the floor and start feeling around. I realise I'm in a cage, they locked me in a cage, where the hell did they get a cage? I find the lock and pick it using the nail filer.

I find a coms unit that was around clearly having been discreetly left for me by my team, and I listen to what my team is doing.

"I'm online, you guys know they locked me in a cage." I say once the coms are online.

"Varya its Tony, Nat's out. Helena got her with the hammer." Tony says.

"So we are the only ones left? And the other team has Steve, Clint and Helena." I say realising our odds are bleak especially since the other team still has Clint who can see where as Tony and I are blind.

"No I took out Helena, oh shit. I'm out. U can do this Varya, beat them or at least get close." Tony says before his coms unit goes down. Unknown to me at the time but the others that were out were watching everything on TV. screens back at the building.

So I head out of the building I am in, when I get out I hear walking so I hold very still hoping it isn't Clint. As I listen I hear the footsteps are too heavy to be Clint so I know it is Steve. Also I can hear Clint flying in ironman somewhere far away. I jump out to where I hear Steve and take him out. Then an announcement is sounded.

"There is one person from each team left in the game. Therefor you must both put down your weapons and you may both remove blindfolds. We have sent people in to collect weapons. Goodluck!" the announcement ends. I remove the blindfold surprised at how fuzzy my vision had become.

"Ok begin the round. You are both on foot and somewhere in the forest." The announcer says, I begin moving.

I am now hunting Clint down. I know that if I don't want to be found I won't be. But I know the same about him. So I use myself as bait. I climb a tree and start looking around. After five minutes it's guaranteed that he has found me. I climb down and start looking around. Sure enough he attacks a minute later. We end up fighting each other for about ten minutes before I take him down and he taps out. I had officially won the game!

"Congratulations. Team two has won." The announcer announces. Clint and I head back to the building we came in through and found the others in a yelling match.

"What is happening?" I ask Steve as he is the only won not currently yelling something.

"The same argument they have every time we leave the tower. Who's driving." Steve responds.

"Well I am not calling Pep again, we have to sort this out ourselves." Tony says for once being the mature one.

"Well what do you suggest, because you are NOT DRIVING US?" Nat yells. Everyone begins yelling again.

"QUIET!" I yell. "Cap is driving us home." I say when everyone is quiet before I walk out of the building and into the car. Everyone seems to just nod and walk out before we all pile onto the car. With Steve in the driver's seat. The rest of the trip goes off without a hitch. It wasn't until a week later that anything interesting happened again.


	10. Chapter 10 - An Uninvited God

CHAPTER 10 – AN UN-INVITED GOD

A week after the battle Helena and I are out for a walk to a nearby shop to pick up some orange juice. Then my phone rings.

"Hello?" I say as I answer the phone that Tony got me.

"Varya, its Hill. Director Fury wishes me to inform you that tomorrow you will be getting a handler and a mission. So will Agent Wells. Will you to please report to the Hub tomorrow at 8:00am." Hill says.

"Yes ma'am." I respond. She hangs up. "We get our handlers and our new missions tomorrow." I tell Helena once I'm off the phone.

"Coolies. What's up?" she asks me when she sees me suddenly turn around.

"Someone's watching us." I respond. I can feel their eyes on me.

"Where?" she asks. I look around and see who it is. I continue walking as though nothing was happening.

"Have you seen pictures of Loki?" I ask Hel completely ignoring her question.

"Yes why?" she asks me.

"Because he just disappeared into thin air from right in front of that sign there." I say gesturing to the sign he was in front of.

"Oh my god, what do we do?" she asks suddenly very serious.

"Call Hill." I say. Helena does.

"Agent Hill, um V and I have a slight problem here. Varya noticed someone watching us and when she got a good look it was, well ma'am it was Loki." Hel explains.

"Are you sure?" Hill asks after about a minute of silence.

"Well its V so yes." Helena confirms.

"Get back to the tower as quickly as possible. We'll have a team waiting there." Hill said before hanging up.

"She said to get back to the tower as quickly as possible." Helena said turning to me as she spoke.

"Ok, we need to work out his play. He's after you so how would he do it?" I say thinking out loud as we turned and began heading back to the tower.

"Why is he after me? How do you figure that?" Helena asks me.

"He has no reason to come after me where as everyone knows you are associated with Tony Stark." I explain.

"So are a lot of people. To the public Pepper would be a better target, the target wouldn't be me." Helena says.

I know she is right about Pepper being the better target but it doesn't make sense him coming after me. He would have come after Helena but he should have attacked by now. Unless something in his plan changed. Maybe he thought she would be alone. But she is never alone, all the public pictures show that she always has someone protecting her. So maybe he came to find out why she is so important that one of the avengers or me is with her. No one has gotten a picture of my face. I know how to avoid it. And I look like Natasha!

"Ok so here it is. He came to find out why you were so special because you always have either an avenger or me with you. He saw me and didn't attack right away because he thought I was my mother so he needed a different plan. He now knows we are heading back to the tower so if he still thinks I am Nat he will attack when we are further away from the tower because then she can't get immediate help. If he thinks I'm not and just someone important he will attack when we are closer to the tower because he wants to show up the team." I explain what my theory is.

"Ok well we are nearly there so obviously he knows you aren't your mother, but is he still after me or you now?" Hel asks me trying to remain calm.

"I don't know!" I say looking at her.

When I turn back to look straight ahead Loki appears in front of us and Helena walks into him.

"Hello ladies. You know you remind me of someone I hate, that doesn't bode well for you." Loki begins. I kick him backwards and because of the serum it actually hurts him.

"Helena run!" I say to Hel.

"I'm not leaving you." Helena says.

"Look I promised your father that I would keep you safe and more importantly than that I need help. Go and get the team Maria sent." I tell her.

"Okay, I will be back. No dying until I'm back!" Helena jokes.

Just then Loki appears in front of me and put his Sceptre to my chest. I suddenly felt a tingling sensation and it was like someone took over, I was in my body as usual but had no control. Like I was just a visitor!

"V? NOO!" Helena yells before she gets kicked to the ground. Wait I'm the one who kicked her. But it wasn't me.

"Goodbye mortal." Loki says to Helena before disappearing and taking me with him.

**_Short chapter I know. I'm really sorry! I wasn't planning to finish this chapter here but then I just had to stop it here so enjoy! Oh and my new story 'when all secrets are revealed' is up but I will still be trying to update this story as regularly as possible! Also Chapter 5 has been changed, when writing i missed a part of an interaction between Varya, Helena and Nat!_**


	11. Chapter 11 - What Control?

URGENT! PLEASE READ! URGENT! PLEASE READ!

**I have updated chapter 5- an interesting group dinner, it is now the proper chapter. i missed a bit out when you found out a secret of Varya's please read before you read this chapter!**

CHAPTER 11 – WHAT CONTROL?

(Helena's POV)

"Goodbye mortal." Loki says to me before disappearing and taking Varya with him.

"NOOOO!" I screamed as Loki took Varya away. "Oh my god oh my god ok have to call Hill." I told myself and dialled her.

"Hill," Agent Hill said when she answered the phone.

"Hill, it's Helena, he took her, Loki took Varya. And not just took he's controlling her. This is a girl who could take down the black widow if she needed to." I say trying to remain calm as the reality of the situation settles in, this isn't about me losing a friend this is about Loki gaining a very deadly weapon.

(Varya's POV)

"Goodbye mortal." Loki says to Helena before disappearing and taking me with him.

"Now that we have some privacy, tell me about yourself. What's special about you? You look like the widow, who are you?" Loki asked me when we landed in some dark room.

"My name is Varya Romanova, Agent Romanoff is my mother." I say trying so desperately to stop talking.

"Who's your father?" Loki asked now suddenly curious.

"Agent Barton." I respond despite my best efforts.

"Ahh the hawk, he's been where you are you know." Loki says mainly muttering to himself when suddenly he ran to a wall and slid down it.

"No can't do this Varya run! NO! Stay where you are." Loki says when he stands back up. It's as though he can't decide whether or not to so this.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask him, an insane god is one thing but an insane god who can't decide whether or not he's insane is quite another. He's clearly more unstable than ever.

"Nothing, now tell me what's so special about you?"

"I assume by special you mean different." I respond.

"Well, yes." Loki says sounding sure of himself.

"A lot then." I say.

"Pray tell." He responds.

"I have no emotions, I grew up in the KGB, I didn't know my parents until a few weeks ago, I live with the avengers and broke almost every SHIELD record at fifteen." I respond casually, the only way I can respond when I have no control, or when I do.

"What is your role in SHIELD and with the avengers?" Loki asked seemingly pleased with my last answer.

"I'm a level two agent in SHIELD, and I have nothing to do with the avengers initiative." I respond truthfully.

"Alright, I think that is perfect, I will make a proper plan, a week from now we will bring down the avengers directly from their tower!" Loki says in a malicious voice.

(Helena's POV)

"Hill, it's Helena, he took her, Loki took Varya. And not just took he's controlling her. This is a girl who could take down the black widow if she needed to." I say trying to remain calm.

"Get to the tower immediately, NOW Helena. Stay on the line to me ok I need you to stay calm and tell me what happened" Hill said while I hurried back to the tower.

"Well we were talking about why he was here and who he was after when he suddenly appeared in front of us and just took control of Varya." I explain.

I made it back to the tower and immediately ran upstairs to find everyone sitting in the lounge room.

"Hel, where's Varya, are you all right? What's going on? Hill told us to assemble in here." Tasha began when I entered the room probably looking frantic.

"Loki took Varya, she's being controlled somehow. Her eyes were some weird blue and she kicked me to the ground at his order." I say while tears begin to run down my face.

Tony runs up and hugs me as does Pepper while Bruce walks out of the room to meditate, Clint starts punching a wall while Natasha tries to get him to stop. Even with all the commotion everyone noticed that all Thor said was no. before shouting no to everyone.

"Lady Natasha, friend Clint I am sorry for what my brother has done to her. But on my word we will get her back. Loki has done enough to this world and it has been clear for a while that he has lost his mind but this proves to me that my brother is gone, only a monster remains. We will stop him whatever it takes and I know how." Thor said getting angry but doing a good job of keeping a level head.

"What are you thinking?" Steve, who had remained quiet from shock all this time, asks.

(Varya's POV)

Back in the cave Loki was telling me his plan.

"You're a good fighter yes?" he asks me, I nod. "Anything else that would help with this plan?"

"I don't know if it will work but at my first dinner at the house I made a knife fly in to my hands. Nothing's happened since and I've never tried to do it." I respond thinking back to that interesting group dinner.

"Well, my controlling you has expanded your mind, try to do it." Loki says to me. I nod. I throw a knife to one side of the room and try to make it come back but nothing happens.

"Maybe there is some sort of trigger. Think about the time your powers first worked." Loki instructed, I did. "Tell me what happened."

"Helena had just called me a pizza hating freakazoid so I threw a knife just past her head. Nat told me not to throw knives at people unless they were Starks so I went to grab the knife but it flew into my hand. Only Hel, Nat and I saw but Nat shook her head so we wouldn't say anything." I explain. I hadn't noticed but as I was talking the knife flew over to me and was hovering in front of me.

"What were you feeling in that moment?" Loki asks me.

"Nothing as usual." I respond.

"Something else must be the trigger then. We'll keep practising on this. Could be very useful, in three days we attack the tower." Loki says.

(Helena's POV)

"What are you thinking?" Steve, who had remained quiet from shock all this time, asks.

"Loki is done making a show, he merely wants revenge but has to stay hidden from whoever ordered him to take midguard. So he will attack all of us together with his new weapon." Thor explains his thinking.

"Hey that's my daughter you're talking about." Clint yells.

"WHAT?!" Fury who had just come out of the lift with Hill said. We were trying to keep that from him, we had now failed thanks to Clint's bug mouth.

"Director I will explain when my daughter is back home and in control of herself, for now Thor please continue but have care how you speak of her. She is a human being not a weapon." Clint Says angrily.

"Actually Clint I think you need to realise that she was raised to be the perfect weapon. If it weren't for Hill having that conversation with her seven years ago she would be the most deadly assassin. If Loki is smart about this we are all dead. So feelings aside how do we stop them and save Varya?" Natasha asks the group.

"We can ambush them, we know where they will strike the battle. But to save Lady Varya we need to know how the control works on a person. So I'm sorry friend Clint. But we need information from you." Thor explains. Clint looks like he is going to run out of the room at any minute. But he moves over next to Natasha and begins.

"When that control begins it's like you've left your body and are floating somewhere. Then you suddenly enter again but you're just visiting and not in control but you can see and feel everything. You're inside your head trying to stop yourself speaking and doing things. You see yourself hurting people and fighting those you're closest to. Then you kill, you see the person dying by your hand but it wasn't your fault. Regardless it is still you who did it. Then you get control back and it's like you're drowning before everything becomes clear. You don't remember anything for a few seconds before it all comes rushing back and it's all you can do not to break down and loose it and destroy anything and everything. You still feel that need to obey the person like they would still be able to tell you to do stuff. When they do you have to really focus not to. And it takes a long time before you are fully in control. Like your mind is your own. That's what it's like. That is what she is feeling. That pain and torture. Even she is feeling this now. She needs something big, this is as big as it gets." Clint said before walking out of the room.

"We are going to save her right?" I ask the room, just needing to hear it from someone but no one spoke. "Right?" I ask again.

"Hel how many people do you know can get through a fight with her enough to bash her head against something hard enough?" Tony says.

"Two, one's dead. The other may or may not be able to." I respond thinking of Natasha and someone else from the red room that I once knew. "We have to try, dad your suit should be able to get close enough and hit her hard enough." I yell not even realising that I called tony dad for the first time.

"Yeah but we have to find her first." Tony reminds me.

"We know he is going to attack here, he will attack when he is sure that we are all in here, so when could he be sure?" Thor questions.

"Well he'd know that we would be here now but he doesn't know Varya's capabilities yet. So we would attempt to find them on the helicarier. While the Captain and Tony follow the leads on the ground. In about a week we would regroup here to re-evaluate our options and try another way. It's been a day and a half since she was taken so about three or four days he will attack." Natasha explains her theory.

"Okay so we try to find them and then we get back here two days before we think he will attack. We need a defensive plan for when they arrive. We should try to work out how they will attack." Clint says walking back into the room.

"Well problem with this plan, no one could think like Loki he's lost or is losing his mind. And as for Varya well she could think like anyone, who here actually knows her personality?" Bruce asks.

"Well Helena knows her the best." Hill chips in, everyone looks to me.

"Well Hel? Looks like you are planning our defence with Clint's help. You two go to a room while we take stock of what we have and what we need." Captain says and everyone breaks apart. Clint and I go to Tony's work shop so we can use the holograms. And bring up a schematic of the tower.

"Ok well, Varya would head through the front door. She's not one for sneaking around unless she is breaking out of somewhere. She will have a bow on her and arrows, a few guns and knives as well as herself. She'll come straight up to the lounge room, unless she has a really good offensive weapon she won't automatically open fire. She'll go into the kitchen so that she can't be backed into a corner. But we don't know what she has picked up since she has been gone." I explain.

"Ok well, Loki would go for the balcony entrance with the cane and gold plating if he wanted a show but I believe Thor is right, he only wants revenge. So drop down onto the roof and make his way down." Clint explains, we continue making a plan and double, triple and quadruple check it so that Varya comes out safe and apart from a headache relatively unharmed.

(Varya's POV)

3 days later…

"OK, so stick to the plan, overpower not kill. Yet." Loki says and teleports me down to the front door.

"Welcome back miss Romanova, I hear you haven't been yourself lately." Jarvis says the minute Loki leaves and I step up to the door.

"On the contrary Jarvis, I've never been more myself in my life." I answer. If my parents heard it could distract them. Then I enter the tower and get the lift up to the living room. The minute the door opens I use my power and start flinging things at the people I see. Nat got a toaster to the head and fell to the ground. After a few more people had been hit by various things Clint drops down from the vents and puts the bow up to my back.

"Move and I shoot." He responds. I chuckle, "Do you think I won't." Clint asks hating himself because he knows he would.

"No I know you would, if you had the chance." I say before flinging a table at him and ducking before it hit me. He went down as Nat got back up. Nat, Bruce, Tony, Steve, Nick, Maria, Thor and Clint were all in front of me in a line though Clint was on the ground trying to get up. When Loki entered the room.

"Well done little pet." Loki says to irritate my parents. "Wait no, Varya stop this. Thor please stop me!" Loki yells slowly backing away before he regains himself and continues as if nothing had happened. "Never mind that, you will never stop me, I have a child of your own. From what I understand you haven't known her very long, would you still risk the world to save her?" Loki asks Clint.

"In a heartbeat." Clint responded instantly now having gotten up. "And what's more, you won't take the world or stop us, you're not even in control of yourself." Clint tells Loki. "So I doubt you're in control of her, at least not much." Clint finishes. He's wrong, does he think I'd have done this of my own volition? I am trying to stop myself, why wouldn't I?

"Oh, well let me prove you wrong, Varya." Loki says.

"Yes sir?" I ask immediately.

"Kiss me." He says. Every pair of eyes turn to Loki and glare disgusted before turning to me wondering if I'll do it or if Clint's right.

I try to stop but while his control on himself is lacking he makes up for it with his control over me. So I go up and kiss him, I know his eyes are on the others as he kisses me back.

"LOKI ENOUGH!" Thor yells, "You've proven your point."

"Have I brother?" Loki asks rhetorically.

"You are no brother of mine." Thor responds, finally coming to terms with and letting go of the fact that he lost his little brother a long time ago.

"Well, let's make sure you all understand then." Loki says. "Varya come here." Loki tells me, I walk back over.

"Loki please leave her alone, don't do anything." Natasha says.

"Is this love agent Romanoff?" Loki asks expecting the same answer he got last time.

"Yes." Natasha responds instead, I turn around. That was my choice. I made myself turn around. Maybe Loki has lost control again. I would check but Natasha's answer makes me keep looking at her. "Yes I love her. She's my daughter." Natasha says. I would have run over to her if I could. I might not have feelings but I know that that was hard for her. I don't have that much control though and my feet don't move.

"Then save her. No stay there. Brother help me, stop me. No I will kill you all. Varya I'm sorry but this is the only way, stop me." Loki says he falls to the ground focusing his magic on me. I understand what he is doing now. He's snapping me out of his control the only way he can. He's bringing my feelings back!

"No Loki don't, they were buried for a reason. Please don't!" I scream before I fall to the floor. I curl up into a ball with tears streaming down my face trying to fight it but Loki's magic is too strong.

"You have more buried than you think."" Loki says. I soon realise he is right. I start remembering things long forgotten and buried deep, the accident that resulted in my emotions being buried was one of them, then came the guilt. After everything that I have done I felt guilty now. I can hear the others attempting to restrain Loki and Clint trying to get me to get up. He went to help the others, Loki was using magic and holding them off. I was suddenly very angry. I got up without being noticed and went over to pick up the fire extinguisher. I walked up behind Loki who was standing now and hit him on the head knocking him out, when he woke he would also be in control of himself. He fell to the ground leaving everyone looking at me. The girl who had her emotions back, they were in my head and it hurt.


	12. Chapter 12 - A Helping Hand(Varya's POV)

CHAPTER 12 – A HELPING HAND PART 1 (Varya's POV)

"Varya?" Helena asks when she notices the tears streaming down my face. I dropped the fire extinguisher and ran out of the tower.

"VARYA!" Nat yelled as I ran out, I ran down the street and didn't stop running until I reached the subway station. I debate leaving the city for a minute.

I remember a friend from the red room. He was the only other friend I had there besides Hel. He actually liked me, but knew I couldn't feel the same. He was the only recruit that knew why my feelings had been buried, he was there. I always believed it was a result of the tests they were running but I remember now. He was on a mission at the time I escaped that no one knew about, he told me before leaving though. I have to track him down. Then I remembered I didn't need to, he gave me a number that I could call if anything happened. I didn't know how he got a phone but I called the number anyway.

"Hi the number you have called is not available please leave a short ten second message after the tone and we'll send the message as a text. BEEP." The answering machine said, it's common for people in situations like this not to pick up their phone for obvious reasons, the message tells them who it is and if it's safe to ring back.

"It's me, I need your help, I'll ring back in exactly ten minutes, you better answer or I will beat the shit out of you." I said into the phone. He knows I'm kind of joking. Ten minutes later I called back and he did answer.

"V?" he asked.

"Liam, yeah hey, so I was wondering if by any chance you are in America." I asked him.

"I am, why?" Liam asked in return.

"Oh you know me, I'm in trouble and need a place to lay low and you're the first person I thought of that might be in America." I respond.

"V you don't sound like yourself. You sound, no offense, but you sound, well, emotional." Liam stuttered.

"Just, choose somewhere to meet and I'll see you there." I say.

"Okay, how about Hollywood sign, LA?" Liam asks.

"Perfect! See you there." I say before hanging up. We don't make a time because then we could be ambushed easier. So I get on the subway and head over to LA.

When I get there I head up to the Hollywood sign which strictly speaking you can't climb on but I sat on the W and waited. Fifteen minutes later Liam arrived, he looked different from when I last saw him, now he looked happy. I wonder if it has to do with being out of the red room.

"Ok Varya what the hell is going on?" he asked when he climbed up the W.

"Cliff notes version I can feel, and I ran away from the only home I've ever had. I found my parents and they loved me, but I remembered what happened last time that made my emotions get buried and I ran." I explain.

"Oh V," Liam said and leaned over to hug me. "That was a really long time ago and it was the testing that did it to you. I'm sure you would be fine now." He says while he hugs me.

"I don't want to hurt them!" I say.

"I know, come on you can stay with me." He says. I nod and we head back to his place. He's sixteen so legally speaking he shouldn't live by himself but he is smart enough not to get caught.

We got back to his place and went inside when he finally asked the question I didn't want to answer. Well there was a few I didn't want to answer and this was one of them.

"V how did you get your emotions back? The red room made pretty sure that wouldn't happen." Liam asked majorly concerned.

"well the Norse god of mischief and lies took control of my mind made me use the powers that I was hiding from everyone but you know about them, anyway he made me use them on my family and throw a table at my dad before making me… making me… I'm gonna puke!" I said when I remembered he made me kiss him. Then I realised this was the first time I actually referred to Clint as dad. I slid my back down a wall to sit down, my head was very quickly getting very dizzy. Liam sat down next to me.

"Varya, where was Helena during all this?" Liam asks me knowing how close Hel and I are.

"She was, in the firing line. God I kicked her to the ground!" I exclaim. Liam just hugs me again.

"V you know that you will have to go back at some point." Liam says.

I thought for a moment. Maybe I wasn't as powerless for control as I thought. There were people who got rid of my emotions before. They can do it again.

"I have to find your handler." I said completely out of context for Liam. He looked confused. "You were on a mission when we blew the place to hell. The handler for that mission, I have to find him! Do you know where he is?" I ask.

"No! I know what you thinking and no." Liam says catching on to my train of thought.

"Liam, I have no choice. Please!" I say.

He thinks for a moment. "Fine, but I'm coming with you!" he says leaving no room for argument, I nod and smile at him. My first true smile.

"Alright, so we hunt him down. Where do we start? Last known location Liam?" I say thinking out loud.

"Washington, DC. Washington monument. It was a day and a half before you blew the room up." Liam responds.

"Alright so you know where he was going after that?" I ask. Liam gets a look of fear over his face.

"Back to the red room." Liam said. We both sat in silence for what I guess to be five minutes before I made up my mind. I stood up full of purpose.

"Then I'm going back!" I say confidently.

"You can't if he is there with others, then its suicide!" he yells.

"Which is why you're not coming with me." I say.

"The hell I'm not!" he says defiantly.

"Liam, this is my fight and my problem. I won't let you risk your life for me." I respond in a calm voice.

"Varya." He says while grabbing my shoulders, "I will not let you go alone. I don't care if I die I care about you and you know it. You've always known it. And you know that I will not let you go in there by yourself, you can't stop me. You'd have to kill me becaus2 even if you stop me going with you I know where you are going so I will just follow and find you. Just like I always have. Remember when you went missing in the training arena, for eight hours because you had left the arena by mistake and couldn't get back in. I was the one who found you. I made you a promise that day, I won't break it!" Liam says.

"Liam that was so sappy, but ok. Let's go." I say thinking about that promise.

_'__I found you, I told you I would find you when no one else could. I promise V, I will always find you!' Liam said._

"Ok that was sappy but come on. Let's go back to hell!"

**_*So sorry the update took SOOOO long. My laptop went missing for a while so I couldn't get to the half-finished chapter, anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter!*_**


	13. Chapter 13 - A Helping Hand (Hel's POV)

CHAPTER 13 – A HELPING HAND PART 2 (Helena's POV)

"Varya?" I ask when I notice the tears streaming down her face. She dropped the fire extinguisher and ran out of the tower.

"VARYA!" Natasha yelled as she ran out, "WHAT DID HE DO TO HER?" she yelled when Varya had left the building.

"He brought back her emotions." I said dazed.

"Am I the only one who was surprised by her power? What was that?" Steve asked.

"No one knew anything about it Steve not just you now I think there are a lot of things more important than what abilities she may or may not have, she was after all being controlled by magic." Clint says. Natasha and I look at each other and decide to tell them what we know.

"Well actually Clint that's not true, Hel and I knew she had power. But she couldn't control it and I doubt it was anywhere near that powerful he did something to her." Nat said.

"Romanoff you knew and you didn't report it?" Fury says.

"Of course I didn't report it sir!" She yelled. She was yelling a lot. I've never seen her angry but I knew I didn't want to so I tried to bring the conversation back to Varya, not that that will help much.

"Anyone know where Varya would have gone? It's not as though she has friends?" I say. "Well the people from the academy but they are still there." I continue.

"Where does she feel safe?" Hill asks.

"Nowhere, have you seen the life she lives, why would she risk feeling safe?" Clint says.

"Look I can say from experience that even the most screwed up people have someone to fall back on but they don't usually spend a lot of time together like that. I had Pepper a long time ago before Afghanistan. Now not in the same way but I'm different now so I don't need it. So who did she have?" Tony asks. I think for a minute.

"They're dead, she has no one but the people in this room now." I explain.

"What are we going to do with Loki?" Bruce asks suddenly.

"Imprison him." Thor said not missing a beat.

"Look I hate to defend the guy but he clearly wasn't in control of himself" Tony says.

"He was last time, let's face it he would have done this on his own anyway. I would never suggest this lightly but given the danger he poses what is the point of imprisonment?" Steve said shocking everyone to silence. It must have been three minutes later before Natasha spoke.

"To prove we aren't him." She says again shocking everyone. "What makes us better than the bad guys if we go and kill people because they get in the way of our jobs? I hate him, for what he did to Clint and New York and Varya. But the fact that we don't kill for revenge makes us good. He once said to me that it was crazy that I was trying to wipe my ledger clean by saving a man no more virtuous than myself. I've been trying to prove him wrong, but he's right. I'm trying to wipe my ledger clean by killing more people because SHIELD pays me too. This is the time we make it good. It's times like these when we lock them up not kill them that makes us different." She finishes.

"I was wrong." Loki says making us all look down to see him still on the ground I the same position, his eyes were screwed in pain but he was talking. "If I had been right than the hawk would have killed me when I hit the ground." He says.

"Do you know where Varya has gone?" Natasha said her voice deadly cold and calm.

"No, but I might know who she's gone to." Loki said.

"Well spit it out." Bruce said looking angry, we all took a step back. "I'm fine, I'm fine." Bruce said looking at everyone.

"I believe his name is Liam." Loki says remembering the memory that Varya uncovered, he saw it too.

"He's dead!" I say and realise how insanely calm I sound.

"Who?" Fury asks. But I ignore him and continue talking to Loki.

"He was blown up with the rest of them." I explain.

"Oh Varya didn't tell you? He was on a mission at the time." Loki says.

"No she would have said something." I say sure that I am right.

"Why would she?" Loki asks. At first glance you'd think he was messing with me, but I believe that he is just trying to get me to realise that she would have seen no reason to, not feeling any guilt over killing them because she had no emotions, she would not have even thought to tell me.

"Well I can't find him, she can they have this always finding each other thing but I can't. Trust me if this guy doesn't want to be found he won't be. He would have helped V if she went to him though, he always had a crush on her. But it never developed because of where we were and also because she couldn't return the feelings. But she trusted him." I say to catch people up

"Who is he?" Bruce asks.

"Liam that's all we ever knew. He's American but was in the room for a long time. He was a good friend of Varya's and me but always had some sort of connection with Varya that no one ever understood. Neither did they." I explain.

"We have to find him, do you know anything else?" Hill asks.

"He's sixteen, American and named Liam, that's all I ever knew." I say regretfully.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" Natasha asks Clint.

"Yeah, think it will help?" Clint responds.

"Only one way to find out!" Hill joins in, the three turn to Fury.

"I'll arrange it." He says immediately.

"Arrange what?" Bruce asks.

"Sketch artist." The three respond simultaneously.

"Can you describe him enough?" Clint asks. I nod. Fury goes and makes some calle, everyone sort of breaks off to Natasha and Clint, Thor and Loki arguing, Steve, Bruce and Maria. The Tony turns to me.

"Can you do this?" Tony asks, I know what he means instantly.

"Yes, we have to find her and if this will help than yes I can do it." I respond.

"How you doing kiddo?" Tony asks me.

"What do you think?" I ask sarcastically.

"Well I don't know that's why I'm asking." He responds.

"Not very well."


End file.
